Heaven's Not Enough
by aSheepyTrip
Summary: Une fic à chapitre dont le titre vient d'un des (magnifiques) chansons de l'anime Wolf's Rain. Je marque ça parce que je sais pas trop quoi dire...AcexSabo, yaoi, inceste, et sûrement lemon plus tard dans l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Il y a une dizaine d'années, si on avait demandé à Portgas D. Ace qui était son frère préféré, il aurait été bien incapable de répondre.

À vrai dire il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé.

Une manière plus ou moins subtile d'éluder la question.

Il aurait répondu quelque chose comme quoi il était de toute façon entouré d'incapables, qu'il devait tout le temps sauver.

Il y a une dizaine d'année, Portgas D. Ace était un menteur.

C'était ses frères qui l'avaient sauvé.

Jusqu'à ses 5 ans environ, il n'y avait rien de spécial. C'était un gamin. Insolent, incroyablement résistant, parfois tellement froid qu'il en était effrayant, certes. Mais qui s'en souciait ? Personne.

Les bandits qui s'occupaient de son "éducation" lui répétaient qu'il n'était qu'un sale gosse insolent et inutile. Qu'il était le fils d'un démon. La plupart avaient peur du petit monstre.

Les autres l'appréciaient sans le dire.

Mais c'était un gamin. Comment pouvait-il voir au-delà des mots, comprendre ce qu'un adulte aurait pu comprendre, sentir l'affection derrière le rejet ?

Alors il avait fini par les croire. Lorsqu'on vit chaque jour dans un mensonge, il devient réalité. Alors lentement, d'indifférence, sa relation avec les bandits était passée à une sorte de mépris arrogant que ces derniers ne comprenaient pas. Ils n'avaient jamais été de fins psychologues.

À 5 ans, Portgas D. Ace était seul.

Il vivait, mangeait, dormait en compagnie de dizaines de personnes. Physiquement, il était bien entouré. En réalité, il était seul.

Il méprisait ces bandits. Il les trouvait vulgaires, faibles, vantards, idiots. Il aurait pu trouver leur tous les défauts du monde. Il était seul. Il avait mal, il était en colère. Il rejetait sur eux tout son ressentiment.

Les humains ne peuvent rester seuls indéfiniment. Les enfants encore plus. Ils ont besoin de reconnaissance. De se prouver à eux-mêmes qu'ils ont une place irremplaçable. De sentir qu'on les considère. Qu'on les voit. Qu'on se soucie d'eux.

Portgas D. Ace n'échappait pas à la règle. Mais il était seul.

C'est vers cette période qu'il avait voulu devenir fort. Que son nom retentisse au delà de l'océan. Pour qu'on l'entende. Qu'on le voit. Il se fichait bien qu'on l'aime ou pas, du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre. Mais il avait besoin qu'on reconnaisse son existence en tant qu'humain, que démon, que sais-je ? Il en avait besoin pour vivre.

Il se battait chaque jour. Il était nourri par la haine qui l'entourait. La haine qu'on manifestait envers son père, la haine qu'il ressentait à l'encontre du monde qui le laissait si seul. Jamais il n'abandonnait. Parfois il fuyait. Qui s'en souciait ? Il n'avait rien à protéger si ce n'était sa vie. Mais il ne reconnaissait aucune défaite.

À quoi bon ? C'est ce que certains se seraient demandé.

La vérité était que sa fierté d'enfant avait transformé en une rage guerrière ce besoin désespéré qu'il avait au fond de lui d'être aimé.

Et puis _il_ était arrivé.  
Tombé du ciel, en quelque sorte. Comme une évidence.

Portgas D. Ace avait rencontré son premier _frère_ par un coup du sort. Quelque chose que les incrédules appellent une coïncidence, et que nous appellerons le destin.

Un jour comme un autre. Un combat. Une victoire. Quoi de plus banal ? Et puis des cris.  
Quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Chopez ce sale gosse ! ".  
Oui, sans doute.

Quelque chose qui y _ressemblait._

Portgas D. Ace l'oublierait quelques années plus tard. Ce qu'il n'oublierait, c'est ce qui avait suivi.  
Il était de nature curieuse. Alors il s'était faufilé dans les fourrés -doucement, _si doucement_- à l'encontre de ces bruits.  
Il n'y avait rien eu de bien d'intéressant en fin de compte.  
Rien qu'un enfant avec un haut de forme luttant contre un groupe d'homme armé.  
Un quelconque habitant du Grey Terminal s'en serait retourné. C'était monnaie courante après tout. Mais personne n'avait vraiment envie de voir un gosse se faire égorger en direct.

Un personne lambda –_de cet endroit_, comprenez (la normalité n'est pas la même partout, et tant mieux) –, un personne lambda, donc, aurait tourné les talons en quête de quelque chose d'autrement plus intéressant.

Mais pas Portgas D. Ace. Parce qu'au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait que c'était ça. Ce gamin. Que c'était cette chose qui changerait son destin.  
Ce dernier, ironique, avait fait du premier sauveur du garçon son parfait opposé.

Ace l'avait abordé dès la fin de son combat -qu'il avait gagné, ce qui confortait Ace dans son idée de le rencontrer. Il l'avait hélé nonchalamment, alors qu'en fait, il brûlait au fond de lui. L'autre gamin s'était retourné, sur ses gardes, et avait dardé sur lui un regard critique.

Il était blond, aux cheveux courts légèrement frisés. Il avait des yeux bleus perçants, le teint blanc et délicat, le nez retroussé et une dent en moins. Il portait des vêtements qui auraient pu être ceux d'un habitant des hauts quartiers s'ils n'étaient pas aussi usés. Ace quant à lui avait des cheveux bruns ondulés qui encadraient son visages et tombaient sur sa nuque. Il avait des yeux noirs, des joues constellées de tâches de rousseur, un nez droit, et des vêtements raccommodés. Sa dentition à lui était étonnement bien faite.

Le brun avait proposé au blond de le suivre. Ce dernier était seul, alors il avait accepté.

Les premières semaines, Ace prenait l'autre de haut. Il lui avait dit s'appeler Sabo.  
"Sabo comment ?  
- Juste Sabo  
-C'est pas un vrai nom.  
- Je n'ai que celui-là. Un problème avec ça ?"  
Le brun n'avait pas rétorqué.  
En fait, maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un à ses côtés, il ressentait inconsciemment le besoin de s'imposer, de lui prouver à quel point il était fort. L'autre le laissait faire sans réagir. Alors Ace pensait qu'il était faible et le traitait comme tel.  
En vérité, le blond méprisait les efforts du brun pour briller. En fin de compte il le trouvait presque pathétique. Il était perspicace. Il savait que l'autre avait besoin de compagnie. Mais il cachait ça derrière un masque de désinvolture.

Il était venu lui parler pour assouvir un besoin _humain_. De son point de vue, Portgas D. Ace –tiens, ce D l'intriguait– n'assumait pas sa nature humaine. Il n'aimait pas les gens comme cela. Quel mal y avait-il à être humain ? La fierté n'avait rien à faire là-dedans.

Mais il restait avec le brun car au fond, lui aussi était soulagé de ne plus être seul.

Ainsi avaient été les débuts difficiles de leur relation.

Puis ça avait changé.  
Sabo avait vu la bonté d'Ace, son inquiétude derrière son insolence, son désespoir derrière sa désinvolture. Il s'était habitué à voir son compagnon cacher ses faiblesses derrière de l'arrogance.

Il avait appris à admirer le courage dont il faisait preuve en marchant droit sans jamais s'arrêter malgré ses peurs, les préjugés, les regards qu'on lui lançait.

Ace allait toujours droit devant lui, franchissant tous les obstacles en ne se permettant aucun écart, aucune fatigue, aucun signe de faiblesse.

Il ouvrait le chemin à l'autre gamin qui le suivait, faisant mine de ne pas se soucier de lui. Mais quelques fois il se retournait furtivement pour vérifier qu'il le suivait bien.

Pourtant parfois il avait peur, parfois il avait faim, parfois il avait froid. Parfois il lui manquait de ce courage qui d'habitude ne lui faisait jamais défaut. Alors Sabo, qui le suivait, qui était plus réfléchi, le rejoignait, et lui faisait "Regarde, tu vois, il n'y a rien à craindre". L'espace de quelques instants le garçon prenait la tête pour tirer son compagnon des ténèbres où il était plongé. Bien vite, ce dernier reprenait la tête, et l'autre se laissait faire. Mais il le suivait toujours sans faillir.

Le brun pouvait sembler plus fort que le blond.

Ace avait des blessures et des barrières mentales qui l'empêchaient parfois de se donner à fond. Il traînait des chaînes parfois trop lourdes pour son petit corps d'enfant. Seul Sabo savait le pousser à aller au-delà de ça, le protégeait de ses peurs d'enfant.

Il avait cette capacité étonnante, celle de donner envie à ceux qui l'entouraient de se dépasser pour lui plaire, pour l'aider.

Il était mature. Peut-être plus faible physiquement qu'Ace. Mais en réalité il portait sur ses épaules toutes les souffrances que son compagnon avait enfouies dans son cœur. Il le laissait s'appuyer sur lui.  
Il était son rempart.  
Voilà pourquoi, même si Ace ne le montrait pas, Sabo était unique aux yeux du brun.

Pour lui, il se donnait à fond. Parce qu'il avait besoin de reconnaissance. D'un soutien qui s'était présenté sous la forme de ce gamin débraillé et rieur.

Il avait besoin de sa présence pour vivre heureux.  
Sa crainte la plus profonde était qu'il s'en aille. Après tout il y avait tellement d'autres choses à protéger. Sabo était un ange si rare, et Ace un démon.

Le premier aurait pu trouver des centaines de remplaçant du second dans le monde, tandis que pour le second, il n'y avait qu'un seul premier pour le protéger.

C'était comme ça que le brun voyait les choses.

Alors parfois il craignait. Après tout il n'était pas toujours agréable avec son caractère nerveux et impulsif. Il n'exprimait pas ses sentiments facilement. Mais dans ces moments il devenait timide, doux, et sensible.

Sabo appréciait ces rares moments. Il connaissait les craintes d'Ace à son égard. Il ne les voyait pour sa part que comme des inquiétudes infondées. Pourtant il se taisait et profitait de cet instant durant lequel son ami laissait sa fierté de côté pour lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui.

Mais il aimait aussi quand Ace était lui-même, fier, fougueux, enthousiasme, effrayé de rien, parfois hautain, souvent distant, mais tellement radieux et confiant qu'il en éclipsait tout le reste.

Il avait une sorte d'admiration pour cet éclat qu'avait le brun.

Lui irradiait une lumière plus douce, moins éblouissante et moins agressive, moins prétentieuse mais plus douce et rassurante, et qui restait stable quand celle d'Ace vacillait.

Il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Cette ignorance lui conférait une innocence touchante dans ce monde de violence. Il brillait à sa manière, et cette douceur était encore plus déstabilisante que l'éclat violent d'Ace.

Si Ace avait une splendeur solaire, lui possédait un halo lunaire. En quelque sorte, le second gravitait autour du premier pour ressentir encore cette chaleur rassurante : _« Tu n'es pas seul »_.

Pour rien au monde Sabo n'aurait abandonné son camarade.  
Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé seul. Il restait avec lui parce qu'il l'appréciait et se savait apprécié en retour. Il l'appréciait car il était capable de voir ses qualités. Il les voyait car il avait de la considération pour le brun. Il en avait car il était juste et droit. Il était juste et droit parce qu'il était innocent et bon. Il était de cette drôle de race des enfants-anges qui sont parfois semés sur cette terre.

Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.  
C'était ainsi.

Parce que les êtres humains trouvent forcément un jour une personne à aimer dans ce vaste monde, ils s'étaient trouvés.

Les bandits avaient été surpris les premiers temps de voir leur protégé quitter la maison tôt le matin et revenir tard le soir, meurtri, échevelé, mais toujours avec ce même sourire éclatant et radieux, tellement inhabituel chez lui, qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

Puis c'était devenu une simple routine.

Ils ne se parlaient presque jamais.

Ace n'était plus seul. Il ne ressentait plus cette haine irrationnelle envers ce qui aurait pu être considéré comme ses tuteurs.

Il ne les appréciait pas non plus.

Il y avait entre eux comme un accord tacite.

Il était logé, en échange il rapportait de la nourriture que Dadan cuisinait.

Rien de spécial à priori.

Chacun était utile à l'autre.

Ils n'étaient ni ennemis, ni amis. On aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient _« collaborateurs »_.

Cela leur suffisait à chacun.

Sabo avait refusé de venir habiter avec les bandits des montagnes. _« Trop loin du Grey Terminal. »_ avait rétorqué le petit blond. À son tour, il avait tenté de convaincre son camarade.

Ace n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Le vieux l'avait confié à Dadan et sa bande.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, il ne ressentait rien. À part peut-être un peu de respect à l'encontre du Vice-amiral renommé.

Mais pourtant il ressentait que quitter les brigands, les laisser seuls au détriment de la promesse qu'ils avaient fait à Garp n'était pas bien. _Ce n'était pas __**moral**_.

Quand il avait confié ça à Sabo, l'autre avait rigolé. Juste un petit éclat de rire. Ace s'en était offusqué, un peu vexé, et aussi un peu gêné d'avoir avoué ce sentiment étrange. Plus tard, son ami l'avait rejoint, un fin sourire greffé sur son visage au teint de lait.

Il s'était excusé et avait appelé ce sentiment de la _compassion_. _« Ça_ _prouve que tu es humain et que tu as un cœur »_ avait-il dit.

Il avait regardé son ami avec une sorte de fierté.

À cette époque, il y avait des moments où Portgas D. Ace ne comprenait pas ce que disait son frère.

D'ailleurs, à cette époque, ce n'était même pas encore son frère.

Mais à cette époque comme à la notre, Portgas D. Ace adorait Sabo.


	2. Chapter 2

Puis Monkey D. Luffy était arrivé.

Dès le début, Ace ne l'avait pas accepté.

Il n'avait pas spécialement de raisons.

En fait il n'avait rien de particulier contre le gamin.

C'est juste qu'il avait _décidé_ qu'il ne l'aimerait pas.

Et il s'y était tenu.

_L'autre abruti de mioche_, comme il l'appelait voulait absolument être son ami. Il le criait sur les toits. Ace s'en était trouvé consterné. Il ne comprenait pas du tout comment il pouvait afficher aussi clairement cette faiblesse qu'il avait, cette solitude, et ce besoin de l'autre qu'il avait, au vu et au su de tous, sans la moindre gêne. Il n'avait aucune fierté ou quoi ?

Tandis qu'il racontait ça à Sabo, il fronçait le nez d'un air presque révolté. Son ami souriait d'un air désolé. Le pauvre Luffy devait en baver. _Son_ Ace-kun n'avait pas très bon caractère. Il écoutait calmement son compagnon raconter à quel point Luffy était exaspérant. _Mais c'est qu'il est traumatisé, le pauvre petit !_ Sabo avait éclaté de rire aussitôt qu'il avait pensé cette phrase. Ace n'avait pas compris pourquoi le blond avait rit. Mais son rire était quelque chose qu'il aimait tellement que finalement il s'était mis à rire aussi.

Néanmoins, le brun était impressionné de l'endurance dont faisait preuve le gamin. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Dès qu'il avait pensé ça, il s'était empressé de s'administrer une baffe mentale. Non, sérieusement. Il n'en était pas au point d'éprouver de l'admiration pour Luffy. Il était surpris, c'est tout. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à croire.

On aurait pu croire qu'il aurait éprouvé de l'empathie pour l'autre garçon. Ne s'était-il pas trouvé lui-même dans cette situation il y avait quelques années ?

Et bien non. Il était juste exaspéré par le gamin. À cette époque, Portgas D. Ace ne se souciait sincèrement de personne, hormis Sabo.

Être compréhensif ? Très peu pour lui.

À cette époque comme à la notre, et à bien des égards, Portgas D. Ace n'était pas comme les autres.

Et définitivement, il n'aimait pas et était convaincu de ne _jamais_ aimer Monkey D. Luffy.

_Comme quoi on n'est jamais sûr de rien._

Ace et Sabo avaient un rêve.

Ils voulaient être pirates. Pas spécialement pour l'aspect menaçant, pour le pillage ni rien de ce genre.

Juste pour être _libres_.

Quitter ce lieu pourri où ils avaient grandi. Voir toutes les merveilles dont le monde devait regorger. Mener leur vie comme ils l'entendaient.

Tant pis s'ils devenaient des rebuts.

_Être pirates._

C'était leur rêve. Un idéal qui avait la douce chaleur des rêves d'enfants. Ils y croyaient.

_Parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune autre chose en laquelle ils pouvaient croire. _

Ils avaient un futur planifié.

Un futur pour deux.

Ils s'enfermaient dedans. Dans cette perspective lointaine et pourtant si proche. Ils étaient _fermés. _

_Et pourtant il les avait apprivoisés tous les deux._

Luffy s'était peu à peu immiscé au milieu de leur relation. En douceur, lentement. Il les avait désarmés peu à peu à force d'innocence et de sincérité.

Il avait fait naître en eux une envie de_ protéger._ De rester aux côtés de ce gamin au charme incroyable. Juste pour le voir grandir, sourire, s'épanouir. Il avait fait d'eux ses _grands frères._

Mais il avait fait ça avec une candeur qui avait touché même Ace.

C'est lui qui avait eu cette idée de fraternité. Pourtant, il n'y avait vraiment pensé. C'est vrai, une famille, il ne connaissait pas. Il n'en avait donc pas besoin puisqu'il n'y avait pas de manque, au fond.

Puis sa mentalité avait évolué. S'ils se séparaient, s'ils se perdaient de vue, là-bas, sur les mers…

Il voulait avoir une bonne raison de les retrouver.

Un lien sacré, un lien officiel, un lien indestructible.

_Alors ils étaient devenus frères._

Trois frères, deux aînés et un cadet.

C'était comme ça.

Ça semblait devoir être toujours comme ça.

_Si seulement les choses se passaient toujours comme prévues._

_Il_ s'en était allé comme ça.

De manière tellement imprévue que personne ne pouvait y croire.

En ne laissant derrière _lui_ qu'un message d'espoir qui semblait tellement insignifiant au jour d'aujourd'hui.

En ne laissant en souvenir à ceux qui _l_'aimaient que _son_ visage ravagé de larmes.

_Ils ne savaient pas qu'un ange pouvait pleurer._

Ne laissant derrière lui qu'un goût amer.

Un vide insupportable.

Laissant derrière lui _ses _deux frères.

_Sabo était mort._

Ace avait pleuré. Aussitôt après il s'était senti mal.

Il pleurait car il était triste. Il était triste car son frère était mort.

_Il était convaincu qu'__**il**__ les regardait de là-haut._

Il connaissait Sabo par cœur. Son frère prenait toujours sur lui les responsabilités lorsque quelque chose arrivait. Il se sentait coupable pour pas grand-chose. _Il était de nature inquiète_. C'est ce qu'avait dit Garp un jour que, dans un élan de socialisation, il en avait discuté avec le brun.

Il ne voulait pas que Sabo pense que c'était sa faute. Sa faute si les deux bruns étaient tristes. Qu'il culpabilise.

Ace voulait que son frère lui revienne.

Mais il savait que c'était impossible.

Alors il ne souhaitait qu'une chose.

_Que son âme repose en paix._

Alors ce jour là, il s'était fait une promesse. Celle de sourire. Toujours. Quoiqu'il arrive. De rester fort.

_Il s'était juré d'aller bien._

Pour que Sabo ne s'inquiète pas.

Et depuis ce jour-là il avait vécu sur cette promesse.

_Et depuis ce jour là il avait vécu sur un mensonge._

* * *

**_Oui oui, je sais, c'est court...C'est un chapitre charnière avant le début de ce qu'on pourrait appeler "la vraie histoire"..._**

**_La suite bientôt =]_**


	3. Chapter 3

Il courut.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

_Je peux me battre._

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée.

Il devait fuir.

Il devait laisser ses nakamas derrière lui.

Il devait abandonner son capitaine.

_Il devait vivre._

C'est la mort dans l'âme que Portgas D. Ace courait au milieu des combats.

_C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il fuyait Marineford._

* * *

« …un tocard ? »

Ace se retourna.

Il devait fuir.

Il le savait.

_Mais je ne le ferai pas._

Pas maintenant qu'on avait bafoué l'honneur de son capitaine.

_Pas maintenant qu'on avait bafoué l'honneur de son père._

Il devait vivre.

_Je vivrai._

Il devait protéger son frère.

_Je le ferai !_

Certaines personnes préféraient la vie à l'honneur. Pas lui.

_Je tuerai Akainu._

On n'insultait pas ses amis. On n'insultait pas son capitaine.

Il vivait pour eux. Il courait pour eux, il bondissait pour eux, il frappait pour eux. Il se battait pour eux, il riait pour eux, il tuait même pour eux. _Il avait pleuré pour eux._

Alors une nouvelle fois, il bondit pour eux. Il frappa pour eux. Il cria pour eux. Il se battit pour eux.

_Il perdit pour eux._

Il se releva pour eux. Pour eux, il regarda l'amiral en face de lui sans peur.

Pour eux, il comptait le battre. Pour eux, il avait tout prévu.

_Sauf ce qui arriva._

Sauf le poing qui l'envoya bouler. Sauf l'homme qui s'interposa entre lui et l'amiral. Sauf la voix qui lui cria de fuir. Sauf les bras qui le tirèrent. Sauf le reniflement agacé de l'autre quand il voulut repartir à l'assaut.

Sauf le coup qui le plongea dans l'inconscience.

_Il avait tout prévu sauf l'imprévisible._

Voilà pourquoi malgré son intelligence, il n'avait jamais été un fin stratège.

* * *

Ace n'ouvrit pas tout de suis les yeux quand il se réveilla. Il les garda clos quelques minutes.

Il ne savait pas tellement ce qui se passerait quand il les ouvrirait.

_À ce moment là, que devrai-je faire ?_

Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver ?

_Et d'abord, où suis-je ?_

Il sentait des draps doux contre sa peau et une surface moelleuse sous lui.

_Un lit._

Il ne sentait plus le toucher délicat du tissu aux endroits où se trouvaient sans doute des bandages.

_Bon, je suis vivant, et apparemment, on s'est plutôt bien occupé de moi._

Il était sans doute sur le Moby Dick.

…_Ah, c'est vrai…le Moby est…_

Il devait se trouver sur l'un des trois autres navires.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à ce grand vaisseau sur lequel il avait vécu tellement de bons moments.

_Et les autres ?_

Combien de ses nakamas avaient perdu la vie dans le combat ?

Combien de ses frères ?

_Et Oyaji ?_

Est-ce qu'il était avec eux ? Ou bien était-il…

_Qu'est-ce que je verrai en ouvrant les yeux ?_

Dans quel état trouverait-il l'équipage ?

_Comment pourrai-je les regarder dans les yeux après tout ça ?_

Comment le pourrait-il alors que par sa faute…

_Alors que par ma faute tellement de mes frères sont __**morts **__?_

À ce moment précis, il eut envie de rester toujours comme ça. De ne jamais ouvrir les yeux. De ne conserver de son équipage que le souvenir radieux qu'il en avait.

_Et Luffy ?_

Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

_Comment va-t-il ?_

Est-ce qu'il était vivant ?

_Evidemment qu'il est vivant !_

Penser le contraire était juste…

_Insupportable. _

Il se redressa. Il devait prendre ses responsabilités.

_Je dois assumer mes erreurs._

La blancheur de la pièce l'éblouit un instant.

Lorsque sa vision redevint nette, il promena son regard autour de lui.

La pièce où il se trouvait était spacieuse, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être dans un cas évident de surpopulation. Des dizaines de matelas étaient étendus sur le sol de ce qui était sans aucun doute une infirmerie. Il ne tarda pas à réaliser qu'il occupait le seul lit digne de ce nom de la pièce.

Aussitôt il ressentit une profonde gêne.

_Pourquoi moi ?_

Ses blessures n'étaient à coup sûr pas les plus graves.

Il ne méritait pas un tel traitement de faveur, surtout après ce que tous avaient endurés par sa faute.

_Ça n'a pas de sens._

Personne n'avait remarqué son réveil. Toutes les infirmières de la pièce étaient occupées, courant d'un patient à un autre, visiblement débordées.

Cela accentua le malaise qu'il ressentait.

« Hem…vous tous ? commença-t-il timidement.

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ce semblant de phrase, toute vie parut s'arrêter dans la pièce.

Tous se figèrent pour tourner leur regard vers le brun dont les joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

Intimidé par le silence environnant, il reprit avec un pauvre sourire

- Je suis de retour.

Les pirates reprirent vie. Ils s'attroupèrent autour du jeune commandant dans un joyeux brouhaha.

Parmi les voix qui l'appelaient, il reconnu le timbre candide d'Haruta. Ce dernier se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui.

- Tu es réveillé ! Comment ça va ? Tu nous as fait peur tu sais ! T'es toujours aussi téméraire ! T'es bien le capitaine de notre seconde division ! T'attaquer à un amiral ! T'es pas un D pour rien toi ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois de retour parmi nous !

- Haruta…l'interrompit le brun.

Il détaillait son nakama.

Celui-ci avait son torse nu recouvert de bandage et son bras maintenu contre sa poitrine.

De nombreux autres bandages entouraient sa tête et ses bras.

Plus le brun prenait conscience de son état, plus son visage s'assombrissait.

Le gamin jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses blessures.

- Ça ? Ce n'est rien, Ace. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ça, j'ai connu pire. Je vais bien, conclu-t-il en haussant les épaules, ce qui lui arracha aussitôt après une douloureuse grimace.

- Je vois ça, grogna l'autre.

Le petit s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Marco.

Il s'approcha du brun d'un pas vif.

- Marco…commença-t-il en baissant la tête, je…

Il s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux quand le blond le prit dans ses bras, ramenant sa tête brune contre son torse.

- Ace…

Ce dernier sentait les mains de son nakama trembler.

_Ils étaient tous tellement inquiets…pour moi_, songea-t-il, amer. Ils avaient tous eu peur. Tout ça parce qu'il était un idiot.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda le premier commandant après l'avoir relâché.

Le brun répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Tu penses pouvoir marcher ?

Il réitéra son geste.

- Alors viens s'il-te-plaît. J'ai à te parler.

La gorge sèche, le brun se tourna, posa précautionneusement ses pieds par terre et se mit debout.

_Un pas, deux pas._

Des bras le rattrapèrent et le remirent debout, puis Marco passa son bras autour de son épaule, le laissant s'appuyer sur lui.

Ace était pieds nus et son pantalon était déchiré mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait royalement. Soutenu par le blond, il se dirigea vers la sortie dans un silence pesant.

Il appréhendait sa discussion avec Marco.

Que lui apprendrait-il ? Combien de morts lui signalerait-il ?

_Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?_

* * *

**Whou, finish !**

**Ce chapitre m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs !**

**Halala, si vous saviez, j'adore écrire des descriptions, surtout de personnes torturées/complexes/bizarres, mais alors pour ce qui est des actions...**

**J'y arrivais avant (si si) mais j'ai bien perdu je crois xD**

**Et puis surtout l'action c'est pas vraiment ce qui abonde dans les Misérable (le seul bouquin que j'ai (en partie) lu ce mois-ci)**

**Bref, le chapitre suivant est presque fini, mais sur une feuille, je dois donc le retaper à l'ordi..  
Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite (de celui-là non plus d'ailleurs) mais décidément, je préfère le plus-que-parfait au passé simple (si si, il y a un rapport)**

**D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre ne sera pas passionnant lui non plus, il faudra attendre le prochain pour que ça bouge ![ Et c'est comme ça que tu espères convaincre les gens de suivre ta fic ?]  
**

**Désolée T3T**

**[Nan mais moi je dis ça pour toi hein...]**

**Mouais...**

**Hein ? Qui c'est la personne entre crochets ? Ben je vous la présenterai un de ces jours.**

**Bon, c'est pas tout, mais cette note devient longue, et on va croire que je la tape pour rallonger mon texte (qui est pas très long je l'avoue...)(après vérification il est très court, honte à moi)  
**

**Sur ce, à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici la suite ! je sais, elle devait arriver vite, et finalement je la poste une semaine plus tard...**

**Oui mais le temps passe super vite l'air de rien !**

**Plus jamais je ragerai contre les auteurs trop lents!**

**...Ou alors juste une fois au châlet *se prend une brique* (oui oui ceci est bien une référence What The Cut...j'avais envie)**

* * *

Les deux pirates déambulèrent un moment dans les couloirs déserts. Aucun d'eux ne semblait décidé à rompre le silence. Ou bien peut-être attendaient-ils juste le bon moment.

Finalement Marco s'arrêta devant une porte de bois verni qu'il ouvrit avant d'inviter à Ace à entrer. Ce dernier pénétra dans une chambre spacieuse et meublée d'un grand bureau, de quelques étagères, d'un grand lit et d'un fauteuil rouge sur lequel le blond l'invita à s'asseoir tandis que lui-même s'asseyait sur le lit.

« Ma nouvelle chambre » expliqua-t-il.

_C'est vrai, les commandants résidaient tous sur le Moby avant que…_

Une fois installés, la première question que posa fut celle-ci :

« Et Oyaji ? »

Ce à quoi le blond répondit…

Rien du tout. Il se contenta de le regarder.

- Et Oyaji ? insista le brun, fébrile.

Le premier commandant baissa la tête.

Ace bondit sur ses pieds.

- REPONDS BORDEL !

Il avait crié. Sa voix était teintée de désespoir.

L'autre releva la tête et posa sur lui son regard délavé.

- Il est mort. »

Juste ça.

Juste trois mots. C'est fou comme parfois trois pauvres petits mots peuvent faire mal.

_Il l'avait dit d'un ton tellement morne._

_Vide._

Peut-être qu'il était comme lui. Peut-être qu'il ne comprenait pas comment ça avait pu arriver. Peut-être qu'il avait mal. Peut-être qu'il souffrait.

_Bien sûr qu'il souffre._

Ace n'eut qu'une seule pensée. _Décidément, il ne fait pas bon être de ma famille en ce moment._

Et puis la douleur.

Une douleur atroce qui lui vrillait les temps.

_Il était mort._

L'homme qui l'avait sauvé, son capitaine. Son _père._

_Et c'était sa faute._

Il se rassit et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_Et les autres ? _

Ils adoraient tous le Yonkou.

_Et il le leur avait pris._

_Quelle sorte de monstre est-ce que je suis ?_

La personne qui l'avait reconnue…qui avait fait de lui son fils…il l'avait…

_Peut-être qu'ils avaient tort._

Peut-être que finalement il était bien un démon.

Et il se rappela d'une chose importante.

_Peut-être trop._

« Et Luffy ? »

Il y eut un blanc.

Un blanc qui s'éternisa.

Ace releva la tête.

« Marco ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Le brun le regarda droit dans les yeux.

L'avait-il seulement entendu ?

_Avait-il seulement envie de l'entendre ?_

« Marco !

- Je t'ai dit que je savais pas, bordel ! cria le blond en détournant la tête.

La brun dévisagea comme si le blond venait de lui balancer _« Hé, Ace, au fait, je suis ton père. Ouais, je sais ça choque. Hein ? Pourquoi je te l'ai pas dit plus tôt ? Ben j'avais oublié. C'est bête hein ? Ah et puis, ça veut dire que t'as le Sida. Bonne chance vieux ! »_

_Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux préféré ça._

- Tu ne sais pas ?...

Il baissa la tête.

- TU NE SAIS PAS ?

Ses mains tremblaient sur ses genoux. Il serrait tellement les poings que ses jointures devenaient blanches.

Puis il rejeta sa tête en arrière et partit d'un grand rire.

- Tu ne sais pas…

Il rit de plus belle. Un rire fou. Un rire dans lequel on entendait des sanglots. Il serra ses bras autour de son torse et se recroquevilla jusqu'à ce que son front touche ses genoux. Plié en deux, il gémit une dernière fois

- Tu ne sais pas…

Sa voix se brisa. Ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblements.

L'autre resta silencieux un moment.

Il n'avait jamais vu son frère comme ça.

C'était quelque chose de terrifiant.

- Il est venu pour lui.

Ace releva la tête.

- Trafalgar Law, reprit le blond. Un rookie de North Blue. Un médecin. Il l'a emmené. Il a dit qu'il s'occuperait de lui.

- Il l'a fait ? Il le fera ? Les yeux d'Ace reprenaient vie peu à peu.

- Et bien…je n'ai entendu sur lui que quelques rumeurs…mais…je suppose que oui.

En vérité il n'en savait rien. Mais si cela pouvait redonner le sourire à son frère, il était prêt à affirmer n'importe quoi. Et puis le chirurgien ne serait pas venu le tirer de là pour le tuer ensuite !

…N'est-ce pas ?

Ace eut une expression étrange.

Celle d'un homme perdu dans une caverne qui retrouve enfin le soleil.

- Alors…ça veut dire qu'il va bien hein ? Luffy est vivant ! N'est-ce pas ?

- Ace…Je…Ne sais pas.

- …Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien il était blessé et…

- Et alors ? C'est un médecin non ? Il va le soigner !

Marco n'eut pas le cœur de le contredire.

_Mais il n'aimait pas ça._

Son frère n'était-il pas d'habitude arrogant, orgueilleux ?

Ne se rendait-il pas compte d'à quel point il lui paraissait faible, vulnérable, et misérable ?

À quel point il se déshonorait en e montrant si suppliant ?

_Où es-tu donc passé, Ace ?_

Ce dernier avait prit une expression pensive.

_Luffy…Ses blessure…_

Etaient-elles si graves ?

« Hé, Marco…hésita-til.

- Hum ?

- Il s'est passé quoi pendant que je…hum…que je…

- que tu dormais ?

-…Disons ça. Grimaça le brun.

- Bon… tu te souviens du gars qui t'as assommé ?

- Ben…Pas vraiment.

_Pas du tout en fait._

-…Tant pis, c'est pas important. En tout cas il t'a…enfin, lui et ceux qui l'accompagnaient t'ont… tiré de là-bas. Puis ils t'ont ramené ici.

-Pourquoi ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

- Tu leur poseras la question toi-même. Ils sont encore sur le navire. On n'a pas eu vraiment le temps de s'occuper d'eux. On avait autre chose à faire…Enfin, avec tous les blessés, on a eu…plutôt…fort à faire, acheva-t-il, un peu gêné.

Il ne voulait pas faire culpabiliser Ace encore plus.

- Ce sont des pirates ? Demanda ce dernier sans paraître se soucier de ce que le blond avait dit.

- Je ne pense pas. Ce ne sont pas des civils non plus je pense. Quoique, on sait jamais. S'ils n'en sont pas, que peuvent-ils être ?

- …

- En tout cas il t'as pas loupé.

- Hum ?

- Deux jours que tu pionces. Plus aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs c'est l'heure de dîner.

-…Ha ouais ?

- Yep.

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas fluide. Le brun le suivit en silence, un silence qui s'éternisa jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la salle à manger.

Ils entrèrent sans un bruit.

Ace n'avait pas envie d'une entrée remarquée.

_Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était raté._

A peine eurent-ils passé la porte que tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

_Bon…ben ça, c'est fait_, songea Ace en promenant son regard autour de lui, légèrement intimidé par le silence qui les entourait.

_Mais le silence, avec eux, ça dure jamais bien longtemps._

Sans vraiment qu'ils ne comprennent comment, ils se retrouvèrent soudainement au cœur d'une marée humaine au bourdonnement joyeux.

_« C'est Ace ! » « Ace ! » « Comment tu vas vieux ? » « Hé, venez là vous autres ! » « On le savait que tu pouvais pas mourir comme ça ! »_

Ils étaient entourés de mains tendues et de sourires.

La deuxième division, et les anciens Spade plus particulièrement, étaient les plus bruyants.

-Tu vois, il ne fallait pas s'en faire, souffla Marco au plus jeune avant de rejoindre sa propre division.

Ace eut un franc sourire. Comment avait-il pu douter de ses nakamas ?

_Merci d'être là._

Il s'installa à la table de sa division. L'ambiance était détendue.

_Plutôt difficile à croire alors qu'une guerre vient de se terminer._

Ça pouvait sembler carrément irréaliste.

Mais pas pour eux.

_Impossible n'est pas pirate !_

Ils l'avaient répété tellement de fois qu'à force, cela semblait être vrai. Rien ne paraissait impossible pour eux. Ils se tenaient toujours droits même s'ils laissaient derrière eux des choses précieuses.

Ce jour-là, Ace réalisa à quel point il adorait cet équipage.

_Ce jour-là, les évènements prirent une tournure douloureuse._

« Hé Ace.

Marco venait de se glisser à côté de lui.

- C'est lui le gars dont je te parlais.

_Le gars dont il me parlait ?...Ah oui, celui qui m'a…_

Il regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son ami.

Il y avait une table à l'écart des autres. 15 ou 20 personnes y étaient attablées, discutant calmement, l'air sérieux. En clair, tout le contraire des pirates tapageurs qui s'agitaient autour d'eux.

Tous portaient des capes aux couleurs foncées, leur capuche dissimulant leur visage. En regardant attentivement il put voir que l'un d'eux observait la salle, une main sur son pistolet.

_Et ben, la confiance règne…_

Il n'eut pas trop de mal à remarquer celui qui les menaient. Le capuchon de sa cape grise flottait sur ses épaules, et il portait un chapeau haut-de-forme miteux d'un noir poussiéreux.

Ce qui rendait évident sa dominance par rapport aux autres, c'était que tous le regardaient du coin de l'œil. Même ceux qui discutaient à part étaient attentifs à chacun de ses gestes.

Le « Meneur » fit soudain un signe de la main et tout les autres se détendirent, se consacrant pleinement à leur repas/discussion/occupation diverse sans plus prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour.

_Et ben dis-moi, ils plaisantent pas eux. C'est pas l'armée ici mes cocos !_

C'est à ce moment là qu'Ace comprit.

_S'ils ne sont pas des civils, s'ils ne sont pas des pirates, s'ils ne sont pas des marines, que peuvent-ils bien être ?_

Des révolutionnaires.

Ce qui soulevait tout un tas de questions autrement moins essentielles.

Mais Ace n'eut pas le temps de les examiner en détail.

_Le meneur s'était retourné._

Il était grand, mince mais néanmoins musclé. Enfin, du moins le brun le supposait-il, car son corps et ses membres étaient perdus dans les plis de sa cape.

_Et son visage…_

Son visage.

Un visage qui avait suffit à figer sur place le jeune brun.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, commandant Ace, plaisanta un de ses hommes, t'as vu un fantôme ? »

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire._

C'est ce qu'Ace aurait rétorqué si son corps avait bien voulu lui répondre.

* * *

**Finiii ! Halala si vous saviez comme j'ai galéré sur ce chapitre...je butais sur chaque phrase ou presque, finalement je l'ai refait plusieurs fois..  
Il est pas très long je sais...**

**En plus j'en suis pas très satisfaite...Mais bon, le voilà.**

**Vous me direz "Ouais, tu postes un chapitre rapidement au détriment de la qualité" et ben non, c'est pas du tout ça en fait, c'est juste que...définitivement j'y arrive pas. (au fait, je ne viens pas de me contredire moi-même rapport à ce que j'ai dit au début, là ?)**

**En plus dans une des reviews quelqu'un (je ne sais plus qui...désolée, j'ai un peu la flemme de vérifier) a dit quelque chose comme "j'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas instaurer une relation incestueuse".**

**Ben en fait au début j'avais un schéma dans ma tête que j'ai finalement peu à peu abandonné, donc résultat je ne sais pas plus que vous ce qui va se passer...**

**Je navigue à vue en clair.**

**Enfin, je vais essayer de vous sortir des bons trucs quand même pour que vous puissiez apprécier cette fic jusqu'au bout !**

**D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre sera dans le même style que les deux premiers, j'aurais donc plus de facilité à l'écrire.**

**Sur ce cette note s'éternise, il faut pas que ça devienne une habitude non plus. En espérant que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre !**


	5. Chapter 5

_Il_ l'avait regardé. Droit dans les yeux.

_Son_ visage s'était éclairé doucement tandis qu'un fin sourire était né sur _ses_ lèvres.

Le qualificatif adapté était _modérée. Il_ affichait une joie retenue, presque cachée.

_Peut-être est-ce l'usage __**là-bas**__…_

Ace avait cru voir _ses_ lèvres se mouvoir pour articuler silencieusement son prénom.

Ou bien peut-être l'avait-il juste rêvé. Il ne savait plus trop.

_Il _s'était trouvé juste en face de lui. Une douzaine de mètres les avait séparés. Mais _il_ lui avait semblé pourtant éloigné. Si loin. Tellement loin. Comme venant d'un autre monde.

Comme un spectre venu le hanter.

_Car __**il**__ ne pouvait pas être vivant._

_Il _était mort il y avait de ça 10 ans.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

_Il _les avait quittés car _il_ n'avait pas eu le choix.

_Il _ne les avait pas abandonnés.

_Il _était mort.

_Vraiment ?_

Le brun s'était senti mal. Si mal. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant. Pas ici. Pas après ce qui s'était passé.

Et pourtant il y avait été obligé.

Parce qu'_il_ se trouvait juste devant lui.

Il avait secoué la tête pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées.

En vain.

Alors il avait reporté son regard sur _son_ visage.

_Son _sourire s'était agrandi.

_Il _avait pris cette expression ni franchement moqueuse, ni franchement innocente, plutôt attendrie, mais pas tout à fait dénuée d'ironie non plus.

Celle qu'il prenait souvent, avant, en regardant Ace lorsque ce dernier faisait face à un lourd dilemme.

Il le regardait un moment, et lorsque le brun avait fini, affichait un sourire éclatant comme pour dire _« Tu vois, je savais que tu y arriverais. » _

_Il _lui ressemblait tellement…

_Lui _et Lui pouvaient-ils être la même personne ?

_Non._

_Enfin si._

Il avait bien fallu qu'il l'accepte.

_Cet homme est mon frère._

C'était sur cette pensée qu'il avait fait volte-face et était sorti de la salle sans un mot, laissant derrière lui une bande de pirates interloqués et un révolutionnaire au sourire désormais fané.

_Tu n'as pas changé, en fin de compte._

C'était sur cette pensée que Sabo avait laissé son frère lui échapper.

* * *

Ace prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il était là. Il s'était remémoré la scène plusieurs fois. Des dizaines de fois.

Il se sentait tellement…perdu.

Seul.

Il avait des nakamas. Un frère. Des amis.

_Et un fantôme._

À l'oreille, ça sonnait bizarre.

Mais c'est comme ça qu'il voyait les choses.

Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé, pourquoi était-il revenu, et d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il parti, pourquoi les avait-il laissés, pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit, pourquoi était-il resté terré Dieu-sait-où pendant…pendant _10 ans, _bordel !

Pourquoi le faisait-il douter ?

Pourquoi les avait-il laissés bâtir leur vie sur un mensonge ?

N'étaient-ils pas des frères ?

_Ne le sommes-nous pas toujours ?_

Autant de questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse.

_Autant de questions auxquelles je veux répondre._

C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle il se leva, sortit de sa chambre et se rendit sur le pont arrière.

Il devait être près de minuit.

La plupart des pirates devaient festoyer, les autres dormaient sans doute.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Mais il ne souhaitait pas rentrer de nouveau dans la salle commune bondée et affronter les regardes inquisiteurs de ses _frères. _Ce mot sonna étrangement dans son esprit. Il corrigea mentalement.

Il ne se sentait pas d'affronter le regard inquisiteur de ses _nakamas_. Ça sonnait mieux.

Alors il se décida à attendre. Attendre que quelque chose se passe. Qu'on le foudroie, que la fin du monde arrive, n'importe quoi.

Attendre que quelqu'un, quelque part, lui fasse un signe.

Il avait tout son temps.

_Et ben tout compte fait, le ciel m'aime._

C'est ce qu'il se dit lorsque la silhouette élancée du révolutionnaire se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte de la salle à manger.

_Et bien tout compte fait, la soirée n'est pas finie._

C'est ce que Sabo se dit lorsqu'en fuyant la moiteur, l'ambiance étouffante et les pirates plus qu'à moitié ivre-mort de la salle, il croisa le regard sombre de son frère.

Il se composa sans peine un air serein et s'avança d'un pas décontracté. Il s'assit sur le bastingage, faussement tranquille.

Ace le regarda faire en silence.

Il attendait.

Et il attendit.

Son _frère_ -enfin, s'il pouvait encore seulement le considérer comme tel- ne semblait pas décidé à parler. Il ne le regardait même pas. Il fixait le ciel.

Le brun en profita pour le détailler.

Son visage s'était affiné. Après tout, il n était plus un enfant.

Il lui semblait que sa peau avait foncé.

D'un blanc laiteux, elle était passée à une teinte cuivrée qui contrastait avec ses yeux bleu pâle.

Ses cheveux aussi avaient changé. Ils étaient raides, et leurs mèches blond vénitien tombaient dans la nuque du jeune homme.

Il ne portait plus sa cape, et était vêtu d'un bermuda et d'un long manteau bleu ouvert sur son torse nu. À cet endroit, sa peau était étrangement bigarrée. Elle alternait son habituel teint bronzé avec un blanc laiteux, rappelant son ancienne carnation, luisant faiblement au clair de lune.

Ces marbrures fascinaient Ace au plus au point.

Aussi lui fallu-t-il un moment avant de se rendre compte que le blond le dévisageait.

« Tes blessures vont mieux ?

Le brun ne sut pas quoi répondre. Un « oui » ordinaire aurait-il suffit ?

Il en doutait. Mais il ne pensait pas être capable de faire une phrase cohérente.

Alors il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Les yeux du blond se plissèrent légèrement et le fin sourire qu'il arborait s'élargit. Son visage devint si bienveillant qu'il en émanait une mélancolie douloureuse.

_Quelqu'un qui n'a pas de regrets peut-il avoir une expression semblable ?_

- Je vois. Tant mieux.»

Sur ces mots, il se détourna de son frère, retournant à sa contemplation.

Ce dernier resta immobile un instant.

Il avait prévu différents scénarios pendant le temps qu'il avait passé cloitré dans sa cabine.

Soit son frère faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, l'abordait en souriant, en plaisantant.

Il l'aurait frappé.

Il se serait énervé.

Il lui aurait fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il disait.

L'autre se serait repenti. Du moins l'avait-il espéré.

Soit il s'excusait. Il donnait des raisons valables à son absence.

Ace lui en aurait voulu encore quelques temps. Oh, pas vraiment, non.

Au fond, il aurait été heureux. Mais il aurait voulu prouver à son frère quelque chose. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Lui dire qu'il était au-dessus de ça. Enfin.

De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas duré longtemps.

Même lorsqu'ils étaient gosses, il n'avait jamais réussi à rester fâché longtemps contre lui.

_Mais évidemment, rien ne s'était passé comme ça._

Même lorsqu'ils étaient gosses, il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre ses réactions.

Sabo ne s'était pas excusé. Il n'avait pas cherché à faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si ces dix années n'avaient jamais existé.

Au contraire, il les rendait presque plus présentes.

Il n'avait pas cherché à se rapprocher de lui.

_Il semblait avoir renoncé._

Avoir renoncé à cette possibilité d'un jour mériter d'être son frère.

D'un jour pouvoir rire de nouveau avec lui.

D'un jour espérer qu'il lui pardonne.

_Il semblait avoir abandonné._

Il aurait voulu crier. Hurler. Lui dire à quel point il le décevait. Lui dire à quel point il souhaitait qu'il se batte.

Lui dire à quel point cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas.

_Mais il avait la gorge serrée._

L'autre ne le regardait toujours pas.

Alors il partit. Il fuit presque.

Il marcha rageusement, s'en alla sans se retourner.

La porte claqua derrière lui.

_Ah, il est énervé._

Le blond se retourna et eut un pauvre sourire.

_En fin de compte, on dirait bien que la soirée est terminée pour nous deux._

Allongé sur son lit, Portgas D. Ace laissa le sommeil achever ce qui devait être la pire journée de sa vie.

* * *

**Voilou, c'est court, mais bon, je trouve que c'est un bon endroit pour une coupure, et rassurez-vous, je commence le prochain chapitre de suite.**

**Bon, je précise que le yaoi mettra un moment à se mettre en place parce que moi ce que j'aime dans les histoires d'inces...hum, dans les histoires, c'est pas le yaoi en lui-même mais le raisonnement qu'il y a derrière, la psycho, tout ça tout ça. Juste comme ça.  
**

**Donc bon, patience !**

**On aura aussi peu de PDV Sabo parce que...hum...j'aime bien garder sa personnalité distante et mystérieuse, Niahaha ! 8D**

**Non, sérieusement, vous comprendrez pourquoi au prochain chapitre je pense. (non, il n'y a pas de grands mystères, cherchez pas)**

**Je précise aussi que cet aprèm j'me suis prit un râteau comme dirait l'autre, donc bon, même si je trouve que je le prend bien, j'aimerais bien un peu de réconfort...style des reviews ! Vous êtes bien sûr volontaires pour m'aider hein ? *se prend une brique***

**Et d'ailleurs je remercie tous les lecteurs inscrits ou non (non c'est pas moi qui suis imbue de moi-même, c'est l'historique des vues qui le dit) !**

**Et je m'excuse pour mon rythme de parution pas facile à suivre...(et pour mes notes hyper longues) **

**Bref, je suis en vacances maintenant, alors le reste devrait sortir vite (même si je promets rien .)**


	6. Chapter 6

Il y a environ 1 an, si on avait demandé à Portgas D. Ace qui était son frère préféré, après un instant d'hésitation, il aurait répondu Luffy.

Il aimait ses nakamas. Il s'était prêté au jeu de fraternité qu'ils jouaient. Ils lui avaient proposé une famille, et lui n'en avait jamais eu. Par curiosité, et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Petit à petit, ce qui était à la base un simple jeu, teinté d'envie néanmoins, était devenu _sa_ réalité. C'était réel. Ils l'acceptaient en tant que frère. En échange, il leur retournait cette affection, plein de reconnaissance.

Néanmoins, si l'équipage avait un jour dû être dissous, il savait qu'ils se seraient séparés, qu'ils ne se seraient jamais revus, et que les choses auraient continuées ainsi.

Le lien entre eux était loin d'être aussi sacré que celui qui l'unissait à Luffy, et avant à Sabo.

Il lui avait été imposé. Dans l'équipage, il appréciait certaines personnes, d'autres moins, et d'autres pas du tout. Mais parce qu'il en avait été décidé, ils devaient être ses frères.

Il n'avait pas choisi ses frères.

Les frères de sang non plus ne se choisissaient pas.

Oui, mais eux avaient un lien immuable.

Le lien que lui avait avec _ces_ frères était flou.

Non, décidément.

La fraternité qu'il partageait avec Luffy était pour lui aussi évidente que s'ils avaient eu le même sang.

Celle qui l'unissait à ses compagnons d'équipage était plus comme une mascarade qu'il se complaisait à jouer.

Oh, bien sûr, il aimait ses _frères._

Il considérait Marco et Thatch comme ses meilleurs amis.

Et il s'entendait relativement bien avec tous les autres commandants.

Ils étaient réellement une _famille._

Ils vivaient les uns avec les autres comme une famille.

Ils se battaient ensemble comme une famille.

Ils dépendaient les uns des autres comme une famille.

Ils se soutenaient comme une famille.

_Mais ils n'étaient pas frères._

Il était tard lorsqu'Ace parut dans la salle à manger.

_Bon, comme d'habitude en fait._

Sauf qu'il s'était réveillé tôt.

_Pas tellement comme d'habitude en fait._

Il n'avait juste pas eu envie de se lever.

Rien à voir avec une envie soudaine de faire la grasse matinée.

_De toute façon sa narcolepsie rattraperait le sommeil qui lui manquait._

Non, surtout, il n'avait pas envie de _le_ voir.

Pas envie de contempler encore le changement qui s'était opéré en ce garçon qui avait été son _frère_.

_D'ailleurs l'est-il toujours ?_

Il ne savait pas.

_Il ne savait plus._

Il s'était levé tard exprès pour ne pas avoir à le croiser.

C'était lâche, il le savait.

_De toute façon, au point où j'en suis…_

Tout ce qui se passait le dépassait.

_Oyaji qui est mort, moi qui suis vivant, Luffy qui est mourant -voire pire- et Sabo ressucité…_

Trop de choses à assimiler pour lui.

Sa vie lui semblait entre parenthèses.

Dans une période hors du temps.

Lui-même avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Son esprit embrumé avait du mal à situer où se trouvait la frontière entre la réalité et le _reste_.

Et ses peurs.

Et ses cauchemars.

Et ses appréhensions.

Et ses ambitions.

Tout était confus, tout était vague, il avait l'impression de perdre l'équilibre.

On le lâchait dans une réalité où il avait perdu ses repères.  
Il ne savait plus comment réagir, ce qu'il devait faire.

_S'il-vous-plaît, ne me laissez pas…_

Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que ce qu'Ace pensait.

Il s'assit à la table de la deuxième division, avant d'apercevoir Marco qui lui faisait des signes de la main depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?_

Le commandant était un lève-tôt, c'était bien connu. Il ne pouvait être là en même temps qu'Ace.

_À moins que…_

Pris d'un affreux doute, il rejoignit le blond en quelques enjambées.

« Hé, mec. Il est quelle heure ?

- Ben, midi…

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Comme si j'avais que ça à faire...

- …

-Nan, tu viens de te lever ? Mais t'es un boulet toi ! pouffa son ami.

-…

Le brun lui balança un regard blasé, avant de laisser échapper un juron.

-Mais quel con, j'te jure ! cria-t-il, faisant sursauter une bonne partie des pirates attablés.

-Il a quoi, Ace-kun ? demanda Joz en se penchant vers le premier commandant.

- Rien, il a raté le petit déjeuner, ça le fout en rogne.

- Oh, c'est rien alors. »

Ace l'aurais envoyé paître avec toute la force de son sale caractère si le gloussement un peu trop sonore d'une infirmière ne l'avait pas interrompu.

_Bon, après tout, que ce soit cet abruti ou elle…_

Du moment qu'il pouvait se défouler sur quelqu'un…

Il se retourna, prêt à houspiller l'insolente qui osait le couper dans son élan - des années passées à être adulé des femmes n'avaient pas arrangé ses problèmes d'égaux- …et eut soudainement une pesante envie de suicide.

C'était une jeune fille brune, aux cheveux courts, plutôt banale, qu'il ne connaissait pas. En fin de compte, cette fille l'indifférait pas mal.

_Non, ce qui était « intéressant » c'était la personne qu'elle pointait du doigt._

Ladite personne se tourna vers lui et arbora un air triomphant, tandis que le brun esquissait une grimace amère.

_Il y a quelqu'un, quelque part, qui me hait._

Il en eu la conviction profonde lorsque Sabo lui demanda d'un ton neutre mais le regard plein d'autosatisfaction :

- Bonjour. Auriez-vous un problème ?

Surpris par le vouvoiement, Ace secoua machinalement la tête.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas je vous serai gré de ne pas me fixer ainsi, conclut le blond en s'inclinant légèrement, avant de s'éloigner légèrement.

…_Pardon ?_

Il y eu un moment pendant lequel le pirate se demanda si l'autre se foutait de sa gueule.

Ses considérations furent de nouveau interrompues par des murmures agités.

- T'as vu comment il est canon ?

- Tu l'as dit, tout à fait mon style !

- Il a parlé bizarrement à Ace-kun quand même…

- On s'en fout, il a trop la classe !

- Je trouve Ace plus cool moi…

- Mais lui fait plus mature enfin !

- Mouais…

- En tout cas il est trop mystérieux, j'adore.

_Beau déferlements d'hormones en perspective._

Ces babillages l'agaçaient.

Il se fichait bien de l'adoration des infirmières. Après tout, que savaient-elles de lui ? Rien. Ou du moins, rien qui était vraiment important.

Alors, qu'elles l'admirent lui ou un autre, c'était pareil. Il y avait d'autres femmes prêtes à se jeter à ses pieds dans le monde.

Elles lui donnaient juste une raison de plus de garder la tête haute.

Non, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était qu'elles parlaient de _Lui._

_Lui._

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait mis une majuscule mentale, il secoua la tête.

_C'est quoi cette crise de possessivité ?_

Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à suivre.

Enfin, c'est vrai, il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Son frère avait toujours été avec lui.

Avec Luffy, il était le seul à qui il faisait confiance, le seul à qui il parlait, le seul avec qui il riait.

Il était à lui.

_Maintenant il a une vie._

De laquelle le brun ne faisait pas partie.

En pensant cela il eut un pincement au cœur.

Pendant ce temps les infirmières avaient abordé le blond et piaillaient, surexcitées, tandis que le garçon leur répondait poliment, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Ces filles ne sont rien pour lui, et elles peuvent lui parler tranquillement. Moi je suis son frère - du moins, je l'ai été-_ _et je ne peux même pas…._

Enfin, c'était surtout lui qui évitait son _frère._ Ce constat lui laissa un goût amer. Il le laissait s'éloigner de lui sans rien faire. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant.

De rester comme ça sans oser aller vers l'autre. D'abandonner.

D'habitude, lorsqu'il abordait quelqu'un, il le faisait de manière décontractée et directe - il n'était pas un D. pour rien, faut croire * - sans s'embarrasser de manières inutiles.

Il était conscient de son charme. Les gens allaient naturellement vers lui. Il était rieur, alors ils le trouvaient sympathique.

Et puis, au pire, s'il ne leur plaisait pas, tant pis. C'était tout ou rien.

On l'acceptait pleinement ou on se passait de lui.

Il se savait désirable.

Du charisme, il en avait à revendre.

Et son caractère faisait qu'il ne perdait jamais la face contre quiconque.

_Mais en face de lui se trouvait la seule personne en face de qui il lui arrivait de perdre ses moyens._

La plupart du temps, les personnes qu'il aimait avaient deux comportements distincts :

Soit elles l'admiraient, vivaient à fond avec lui, le suivaient.

Elles l'appréciaient car elles savaient que lui aussi tenait à eux. Que jamais il n'en viendrait à les considérer comme inférieures, que même s'il était plutôt égoïste, il ne les blesserait jamais.

Elles l'idolâtraient d'autant plus.

Soit elles le regardaient avec affection. Elles se laissaient faire lorsqu'il s'imposait, riaient lorsqu'il faisait l'idiot, parce qu'en fin de compte, même si elles le savaient fort, elles le voyaient le plus clair du temps comme une sorte de gamin. Elles considéraient la boule d'énergie qu'il était comme un enfant à qui elles passaient tout. Pour finir, elles veillaient sur lui avec la tendresse qu'auraient eue des parents pour leur fils.

C'est comme ça qu'ils étaient avec lui.

Ceux qu'il aimait.

Les autres, il s'en fichait.

Tant pis s'ils dérogeaient à la règle.

_Ils n'étaient rien._

_Mais lui était quelque chose._

Il lui était précieux. Du moins, il l'avait été, il y a longtemps.

_Ou n'était-ce pas plus près ?_

Il l'avait toujours adoré.

_Mais lui n'était pas comme les autres._

Il le traitait comme un égal.

Il ne l'admirait pas.

Mais il l'aimait simplement.

Il était parfois protecteur.

Mais parfois il attendait de lui qu'il le protège.

_C'est sans doute pour ça qu'Ace avait toujours été comme ça avec lui._

Sans ressentir de vrai malaise, il se trouvait parfois démuni face à Sabo.

Parfois il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Parfois devant lui il restait craintif et presque soumis, presque effrayé par l'idée de faire une erreur, ne voulant pas être rejeté.

Avant, il s'en fichait plus ou moins.

Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas cette idée de quasi-soumission.

Mais après tout, c'était sin frère non ?

Avant, il acceptait cette idée.

_Mais le temps avait passé._

Il n'avait plus devant lui le gamin de 10 ans qui l'avait accompagné toutes ces années.

Il avait devant lui un révolutionnaire de 20 ans, bien bâti, et semblant se ficher totalement de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

_Oh, et accessoirement un traître aussi._

C'est comme ça qu'il le voyait.

Parce qu'il revenait dans sa vie après 10 ans de silence radio.

_Pire._

Il revenait après avoir fait pleurer Luffy et leur sauvait la vie à tout les deux.

_Enfin, pour Luffy, rien n'est moins sûr._

Cette pensée le fit bouillir.

Le blond souriait, discutait tranquillement avec un tas de sangsues.

_Il est insouciant alors que Luffy est peut-être…_

Alors Ace en eut assez.

Assez des non-dits, des résignations, de l'absence.

Assez d'être ignoré.

Assez du sourire moqueur que lui adressait l'autre par-dessus l'épaule d'une des greluches qui le collaient.

Il n'eut même pas à réfléchir.

Il eut juste à laisser faire.

Il eut juste à laisser son bras empoigner le col du manteau bleu du révolutionnaire.

Il eut juste à laisser son poing plaquer le corps de l'autre contre le mur.

Il eut juste à planter son regard ébène dans celui turquoise de son vis-à-vis.

« À quoi tu joues, bordel ? »

Il le dit d'une voix grave où vibrait la colère.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans la salle qui s'était tue.

Il sentait les regards chargés d'incompréhension de ses nakamas sur son dos.

Pour une fois, il décida de les ignorer.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit.

Un sourire qui donna envie au brun d'envoyer son poing dans la figure narquoise à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

« À ton avis, lequel d'entre nous a le plus joué, Ace ? »

Une réponse que ce dernier ne comprit pas.

_En fait, ce n'était même pas une réponse._

« C'était bien au moins la Révolution ?

_- _Pas tellement. Si tu veux savoir, la bouffe est dégueu.

- Pourtant ça devait être pas mal pour que tu y restes pendant 10 ans sans songer à donner des nouvelles.

- Serait-ce de l'amertume que j'entends dans ta voix, Nii-chan ?

Le poing du pirate partit tout seul. Il frappa de plein fouet le visage révolutionnaire, laissant une marque rougeâtre sur la joue.

Il aurait voulu que cela suffisse pour gommer l'air supérieur qu'il arborait.

_Mais finalement non._

- Tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas commencer.

- As-tu donc tant de mal à admettre que j'ai changé ?

- Tu n'as pas changé.

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire.

Ace eut un sourire amer.

- Décidément tu ne comprends rien.

Et l'autre sembla étonné.

- Tu n'as pas changé. Du moins je n'en ai pas conscience.

Parce que je ne te connais pas.

Sabo était beaucoup plus loyal et droit que toi.

Parce que Sabo est mort ce jour-là.

Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Peut-être que tu l'as été à une époque.

Mais maintenant en tout cas c'est clair : tu n'es pas mon frère. »

.

C'est sur ces mots que le brun quitta la salle.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il laissa derrière lui une bande de pirates stupéfaits, des révolutionnaires imperturbables et un jeune homme au sourire fané.

_Toi, en tout cas, tu n'as pas changé._

* * *

*** Oui, j'ai honte de cette blague pourrie.**

**Bref, je suis bien embêtée. J'ai la désagréable impression que la qualité de cette fic se détériore. Si c'est vraiment le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler via les reviews hein. **

**Bref, laissez moi vous parler de ce qu'est l'inceste.**

**L'inceste en général dans les fics de ce site est frère-soeur ou frère-frère.**

**Prenons pour exemple une fic de FMA. Le EdxAl, c'est de l'inceste. Ils ont un lien de sang, alors tant pis qu'ils ne se considèrent pas comme frères, ils le sont. C'est donc de l'inceste.**

**Maintenant parlons de OP et du AceLu.**

**Le lien entre eux n'est pas un lien de sang, c'est un lien spirituel. Donc si les deux frères ne se considèrent plus comme frère, ce n'est plus de l'inceste, ils n'ont plus de lien de fraternité, c'est donc du yaoi simple. De l'inceste pour moi c'est lorsqu'ilsse considèrent comme frères et que malgré cela ils s'envoient en l'air *PAN***

**Bon évidemment dit comme ça ça semble glauque et il y a 2-3 problèmes éthiques mais je ferais en sorte qu'ici, ça passe.**

**Sur ce, mes notes d'auteur sont tout le temps super longues, ça devient une habitude, et je vous salue ! ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello ! Un texte un peu plus long que d'habitude ( hum, 2 fois plus long en fait) . Et ouais, j'étais en vacances, sans ordi, alors bon, j'avais rien d'autre à faire (Ben oui j'étais pas inspirée pour dessiner).**

**Et puis faut dire aussi que dans le précédent chapitre il se passait franchement rien (attendez...peut être que si, je sais plus) et j'ai vraiment eu pitié de vous donc je me suis un peu forcée à écrire.**

**Donc voilà. Je précise aussi qu'ayant commencé une nouvelle fic à chapitre (sur Hetalia), et bien il est possible que je poste moins souvent, même si j'ai un regain de motivation là.**

**Je constate aussi que j'ai dépassé les 1000 vues pour cette fic et ça me fait, vraiment, super plaisir.**

**Oh, et vu que je l'avais pas précisé : Le texte en italique représente soit une phrase important, soit une pensée D'Ace (bon, c'est pas très dur de faire la différence entre les deux normalement) et les phrases en italique ET soulignées, ce sont les pensées de Sabo-kun ! voilou !**

* * *

Portgas D. Ace ne reparla pas de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

Et un jour passa ainsi.  
Puis un autre.  
Encore un autre.  
Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir questionné.  
Une bonne centaine de personne avait dû y passer, selon les dires du brun, et il ne devait pas être loin de la réalité.  
Mais dès qu'on évoquait le révolutionnaire, son visage s'assombrissait, et il ne parlait plus qu'avec réticence, éludant les questions qu'on lui posait.  
Alors les autres s'étaient résignés. Ils avaient d'autres priorités.

La guerre était désormais finie depuis une semaine.  
Le bilan des pertes s'était clarifié : plus de cinq cents pirates étaient morts dans la bataille.  
Il y en avait parmi eux que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas.  
_Et pourtant ils avaient donné leur vie pour lui sans hésiter._  
Il trouvait ça beau. Non. Il trouvait ça sublime. Des hommes prêts à mourir pour un semblable à qui ils n'avaient jamais parlé.

_Mais il se sentait dégoûté._  
Aurait-on fait la même chose pour un autre ? Pour un simple mousse ? Avant il n'en doutait pas. Maintenant il n'en était plus aussi certain.  
On l'avait sauvé car il était le commandant de la seconde division.  
Ses compagnons auraient-ils été prêts à déclencher une guerre d'ampleur mondiale s'il ne l'avait pas été ?  
Son sauvetage prenait des allures d'odieux favoritisme.  
Plus de cinq cents de ses nakamas étaient morts.  
_Cinq cents._  
C'était comme un affreux cauchemar dont il savait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas.

_Mais il souriait._  
Il riait. Il se comportait avec son équipage comme le plus heureux des hommes.  
Parce qu'il le devait.  
Pour eux. Pour ceux qui étaient morts comme pour ceux qui étaient vivants.  
Parce qu'ils avaient tous laissé quelque chose derrière eux, là-bas, sur les pavés de Marineford.  
Alors il avait décidé de vivre. D'aimer, de jouer, de chanter, de rire, de sourire, de combattre, de plaisanter, de frapper, de se lever, d'espérer, de crier, de voler.  
D'être heureux ou pas.  
D'aller bien.  
De pouvoir chaque jour leur dire "Regardez. Je suis là. Je vais me battre."  
Pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient eu raison de parier sur lui.

Et lentement, timidement, presque honteusement, la vie reprenait son cours. On réapprenait à vivre. A être ce qu'on avait toujours été. Même sans capitaine. Même sans père.

Les révolutionnaires étaient toujours là.  
"Il squattent peinards", disait Joz.  
Ils étaient discrets, polis, économes, et Marco, qui avait pris la tête de l'équipage, leur était toujours reconnaissant d'avoir aidé à sauver Ace.  
Alors il les avait permis de rester encore un peu, le temps que les plus gravement blessés d'entre eux soient en état de repartir.  
Après une discussion avec le meneur du groupe - Sabo, en clair - il avait réussit à dénicher on-ne-savait-trop-où-ni-comment un dortoir libre pour lui et ses hommes.  
Ace avait observé la scène de loin avec un air réprobateur. Pour sa part, il aurait préféré que le blond s'en aille au plus vite.  
_Pour qu'au plus vite disparaisse cette sensation au creux de son ventre._

Il détestait ce ressentiment qu'il avait en voyant le révolutionnaire discuter avec une autre personne. Et encore. C'était pire lorsqu'il riait.  
Ça lui laissait un goût amer. Quelque chose comme "Avant aussi, tu riais. Avec moi. Avec nous. Enfin, avant que tu ne nous abandonnes."  
En parlant de ça, il s'inquiétait pour Luffy. Toujours.  
Une peur dévorante lui broyait les entrailles dès qu'il pensait à lui.  
Lorsqu'il pensait qu'il était peut-être mort.  
_Alors que toi tu es vivant._

Il aurait préféré que le blond soit mort. Il se surprenait en pensant ça. C'était une pensée affreuse. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se l'ôter de la tête.  
_Je suis un monstre._  
C'était peut-être vrai. Mais il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à penser qu'il était vivant.  
_Parce que croiser son regard lui rappelait à quel point sa vie avait dépendu de ce mensonge._  
À quel point il avait influencé ses choix.

Alors pour ne pas y penser, il repoussa son assiette sans même y toucher.  
Alors pour ne pas avoir à y faire face, il se leva et quitta la salle commune.  
Aucun de ses nakamas ne le retint. Ils le laissèrent faire avec un regard résigné. Dès que son...pseudo-frère ? Ils ne savaient pas trop, à vrai dire. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, le jeune homme n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.  
Alors sans un mot, ils le laissèrent s'isoler une fois encore.

Ace s'accouda au bastingage et laissa le vent nocturne jouer avec ses cheveux.  
Puis il poussa un profond soupir.  
Il faisait n'importe quoi, il en avait conscience. En se comportant comme un gamin buté et traînant partout sa mauvaise humeur, il inquiétait a ses amis, sa famille, qui se faisait du souci pour lui.  
Il se sentait coupable, mais décidément il ne pouvait pas - et ne voulait pas - se confronter à...hum...l'autre.  
Prononcer son nom, se dire "c'est lui, c'est mon frère, il est vivant !" C'était autant de choses dont il était incapable.

Une nouvelle fois, il soupira. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.  
_N'est-ce pas ?_  
Il fallait donc qu'il réagisse.  
_Super. Et comment ?_  
Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.  
_Enfin si._  
Mais aucune de ces idées ne lui convenait.  
Alors il continuerait comme ça, et tant pis.  
Il était désolé pour ses nakamas, il s'excuserait plus tard d'ailleurs, il se le promettait, mais il ne ferait rien.  
C'est ce qu'il décida.  
Et encore une fois, on lui força la main.  
_Je hais ma vie._

Il se demanda si le révolutionnaire lisait dans ses pensées. On aurait pu le croire au sourire que ce dernier afficha à ce moment là.  
_Un sourire qui lui était cruellement familier._  
Le blond s'avança tranquillement et s'installa à côté du brun. Lequel se demanda s'il avait des tendances suicidaires.  
_Sais-tu seulement à quel point j'ai envie de te tuer ?_  
Apparemment non.  
Ace avait sérieusement envie de lui péter la gueule. Son poing le démangeait et il le serra, à défaut de l'envoyer démolir le visage de l'homme à côté de lui.  
Énervé, il détourna son regard vers l'océan. D'habitude, cette vue suffisait à le calmer. Mais pas ce soir.  
_Évidemment._  
Résigné, il se hissa sur le bastingage et s'y assit, dos à la mer qui ballotait doucement le navire.  
Son compagnon, curieux, se retourna, coudes appuyés contre le bois humide, et tourna son regard dans la même direction que celui du brun. Rien de spécial.  
_Bon._  
Il ne devait pas compter sur l'autre pour engager la conversation.  
_Génial_.  
Et alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment l'aborder - "hello, Ace, comment ça va depuis que tu m'as renié après m'avoir foutu un pain et plaqué contre un mur ?" - son frère, pour une fois, le surprit.  
_Pour une fois _parce qu'il pensait le connaître par cœur.  
_Son frère_, parce que même si de toute évidence il le détestait, lui ne pouvait le considérer autrement.  
Et c'est en tant que tel qu'il l'écouta, subjugué, lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Sais-tu ce qui m'a poussé à avancer ces dix dernières années ?  
Il parlait sans regarder le blond, de sa voix grave et légèrement rocailleuse au charme incroyable, murmurant presque.  
- Je suis allé de l'avant, reprit-il, parce que j'avais quelque chose à protéger.  
L'autre l'écoutait attentivement, sans un bruit.  
- Non, en fait, j'en avais deux. La première, c'était Luffy. Et la seconde, c'était la promesse que je t'avais faite.  
Il fit une pause qui dura quelques minutes.  
- Y a-t-il une différence ? demanda finalement le révolutionnaire.  
- Pour moi, oui, fit l'autre après un temps de réflexion.  
Puis il se tut.  
Sabo attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne.  
- Quand j'ai pris la mer, il y a trois ans, je me suis battu. Pour trouver des nakamas. Pour les protéger. Pour rester libre. J'ai toujours essayé de rester fort. De prouver que tu avais eu raison de croire en moi. Quelle blague ! finit-il avec un rire amer. D'ailleurs, amer, tout l'était en lui, à cet instant.  
- Pourquoi es-tu à ce point convaincu que tu m'indiffères ?  
Le brun le dévisagea un instant, avant de se reprendre.  
- Oh, pardon. C'est vrai que tu as disparu pendant 10 ans sans donner de nouvelles et en nous laissant croire que tu étais mort. Je me doute bien que je suis la personne don tu te soucies le plus au monde.  
Derrière les sarcasmes, le blond décela des regrets et de l'amertume. Encore une fois.  
- Et bien, qui sait... Répondit-il, songeur.  
Le brun ne releva pas.  
- Je savais que vous ne risquiez rien, reprit Sabo.  
Ace le regarda sans comprendre.  
- C'est pour ça que je ne me suisses manifesté plus tôt. Vous n'aviez pas eu besoin de moi. Si je suis venu, c'était uniquement pour vous secourir.  
- Et Ben c'est réussi, ricana l'autre.  
- Tu es en vie.  
- Merci, j'avais pas remarqué.  
- Et bien ?  
- ... et pour Luffy?  
- Il va bien.  
Le pirate se tourna vivement vers lui.  
- Sérieux ? Balbutia-t-il, sans vraiment y croire.  
- Oui. J'ai des hommes qui sont avec lui. Il s'est réveillé il y a trois jours. Et il te réclame, d'ailleurs.  
Ace le dévisagea, un sourire béat aux lèvres, que le blond lui rendit, mi-amusé, mi-attendri par sa réaction.  
Puis il redevint sérieux au bout de quelques minutes.  
- Tu avais tort.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu avais tort. Nous avions besoin de toi. Nous avons toujours eu besoin de toi.  
Sabo fit la moue.  
- C'est vrai et tu le sais, insista le brun.  
- Pourtant tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé sans moi.  
- Ah ouais ? On t'as cru mort. Luffy a pleuré deux nuits entières, et n'a recommencé à rire que deux semaines après ton...pseudo-décès, mettons. Crois-tu vraiment que ç'a été facile, sans toi ?  
Il n'avait pas remarqué la grimace douloureuse du révolutionnaire lorsqu'il avait évoqué le plus jeune.  
- Tu l'as consolé. Tu t'en es pas mal sorti, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater.  
- T'as réponses à tout, hein ? Grogna le pirate, exaspéré.

Il y eut un silence, qui perdura.  
- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te pardonne.  
Ace avait lâché ça d'un ton neutre.  
- Je n'attends rien.  
- Avant, tu n'étais pas comme ça.  
- Et comment étais-je ?  
- Tu te battais.  
- Pour quoi devrais-je me battre ?  
- Pour nous.  
Le blond soupira.  
- Décidément, tu ne comprends pas.  
- Tu n'as qu'à m'expliquer.  
Il resta silencieux un instant, cherchant ses mots.  
- Je...J'ai des engagements dans l'armée révolutionnaire. Des engagements très importants.  
-Plus que nous on dirait.  
- Ace. Je suis une atout. Une perle rare. Ils ont besoin de moi.  
- Et pas nous peut-être. Au fait, qu'entends-tu par "un perle rare" ? Demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse.  
- Je suis officiellement mort. Personne ne connait mon visage. Personne ne menant une vie de légalité, précisa-t-il en voyant Ace ouvrir la bouche pour protester.  
- Et...donc ?  
- Je suis introuvable. Je n'existe pas. C'est quelque chose de très utile, tu vois. Je n'ai pas de passé, ni de présent, et encore moins de futur. De plus je connais beaucoup, beaucoup de secrets que Dragon-san ne peut pas se permettre de me laisser dévoiler. C'est un engagement à vie, tu comprends ?  
- Mais je m'en fous, de ça ! cria le brun.  
Sabo le regarda, nullement impressionné.  
- Tu nous as laissé tomber pendant 10 ans ! Et le seul truc que tu trouves à me dire c'est " j'étais occupé chez mes potes révolutionnaires, ils avaient besoin de moi" ? C'est une blague ?  
- Je ne te dois rien, Ace.  
- Ah ouais ? Je suis ton frère, merde !  
- C'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois.  
Le pirate prit sa tête dans ses mains, au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
- Ça t'amuses de me voir comme ça, hein ? marmonna-t-il sans découvrir son visage.  
- Pas tellement, répondit le blond, avec néanmoins un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
L'autre releva la tête, les yeux clos, et souffla un bon coup.  
- Tu me fatigues.  
- Désolé, fit-il en élargissant son sourire, l'air pas désolé du tout.  
- T'es pas croyable, lâcha le brun avec un rire sans joie, en secouant la tête.  
Il y eut un blanc.  
Encore.  
Ça devenait habituel.  
- Et maintenant ?  
- Maintenant ?  
- Et bien...j'ai 2-3 gars blessés...je vais encore rester quelques jours encore, et puis je vais rentrer.  
- Et après ?  
- Ça ne te regarde pas.  
- Ben, un peu, si.  
- Non. On ne se reverra plus, Ace.  
- ...Pardon ?  
- Ce sont les termes du contrat. Aucun contact extérieur.  
- T'es sérieux ?  
- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?  
Ace le dévisagea.  
- ... et Luffy ?  
- À toi de voir. Pour ma part, je pense qu'il est mieux qu'il continue à me croire mort.  
- Tu ne veux même pas le revoir ? Même pas une fois ?  
- Non. Je risquerais de ne pas tenir mes résolutions et de lui dire qui je suis. Il ne comprendrait pas mon point de vue.  
- C'est sûr que moi je te comprends parfaitement.  
- Un peu de bonne volonté, c'est trop demander ?  
- Oui ! ...Mais sérieusement quoi... Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu te pousser à faire ça.  
- C'est fort regrettable.  
- Arrête de te ficher de moi.  
- Je ne me fiche pas de toi. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie, Ace. C'est un juste retour des choses que je la leur consacre, non ?  
- Qui sont ces "ils" ?  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.  
- Et tu es heureux comme ça ?  
- Oui !  
Il avait crié, excédé.  
- Dit comme ça, on dirait que ç'a été facile.  
- Ç'a ne l'a pas été. Enfin si.  
- Décide-toi.  
- D'accord, ç'a l'a été.

Le brun baissa la tête.  
- Oh. Pitié, Ace, fais pas cette tête.  
- Laisse-moi le temps de digérer.  
- Il n'y a rien à digérer.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir un jour pensé t'être précieux hein.

Sabo poussa un soupir agacé.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant s'il-te-plaît.

- Je ne fais pas l'enfant.

- Ace...

- C'est mon nom oui. Tu peux me laisser maintenant ?

- Quoi, je t'ai blessé ?

- À ton avis ?

- Oh, s'il-te-plaît...

- Arrête.

- Tu sais très bien que...

- Je ne sais rien, justement.

- Ace, tu es mon frère, tu l'as toujours été, et ça ne risque pas de changer. Je me fous de ce que tu peux en dire.

- Ça me fera une belle jambe de le savoir quand tu seras parti je-ne-sais-où pour ne jamais en revenir.

- Dit comme ça, ça prend une tournure très tragique.

- C'est volontaire.

- Ace, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu l'avais au début.

- Non. J'ai passé 5 ans dans le coma. Quand je me suis réveillé, personne ne m'attendait.

- Si, répondit le brun du tac-au-tac. Nous, on t'attendait.

- Ça faisait 5 ans. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je trouverais en rentrant.

- Tu aurais du prendre ce risque.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait. Et puis, ils m'avaient sauvé la vie.

Une nouvelle fois, ils se turent.

Puis Ace reprit.

- Maintenant, tu as le choix.

- Non.

- Sabo, tu n'es pas du genre à plier servilement devant une quelconque autorité.

- Comme quoi tu me connais mal.

- Je sais que j'ai raison.

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Et bien tu pourrais rester ici.

- Ace, quitterais-tu ton équipage si je te le demandais ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir.

- Oh que si.

- Pas du tout, trancha Ace, boudeur.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse en braquant sur le blond son regard ébène, mécontent, et prit une moue boudeuse.

_Attends, il nous fait quoi là ?_

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, ce qui fut totalement inutile.

C'est donc un fou rire et une lèvre charcutée plus tard qu'il reprit avec un sourire.

- Ace, tu es un égoïste fini.

Il y eu un léger, très léger blanc.

- ... tu rigoles ? demanda le brun très sérieusement.

- Euh, non, pourquoi ? demanda l'autre en haussant un sourcil.

- Hahaha, tu es bien effronté mon cher, s'esclaffa le pirate, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Tu es égoïste. Et tu l'es même bien plus que moi.

Ce qui eu pour effet de clouer le bec du révolutionnaire qui ne s'attendait pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout à ça. Il continua donc avec assurance.

- Et ouais mon pote. Si tu avais été aussi sympa, cool et réglo que moi - il feignit de ne pas entendre le ricanement de son frère - et bien tu te serais contenté de me remettre à les nakamas après m'avoir sauvé et tu ne serais jamais réapparu dans ma vie. Certes tu aurais du prendre sur toi mais cela m'aurait évité moult tracas, crises de nerfs et quasi-crises cardiaques. MAIS tu es resté. Parce que tu es un égoïste.

Il conclut sa tirade par un grand sourire, visiblement très satisfait de lui.

Sourire que Sabo lui rendit.

- Tu es diabolique.

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent - _À quel genre d'occasion sérieux ?_. N'empêche que maintenant, mon gars, tu dois en assumer les conséquences. Enfin, LA, conséquence. Moi. Et j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer.

L'autre se demanda un instant si ce qui devait l'inquiéter était sa dernière phrase ou l'immense majuscule qu'il avait sentie dans sa voix vers le passage du _Moi. _Comme quoi décidément, le brun avait de sérieux problèmes d'ego.

- Intéressant. Dois-je en conclure que ma seule chance est de me jeter à l'eau maintenant même ?

- Tout à fait.

- C'est très tentant tu sais ?

- Oh, tu vas vite changer d'avis.

- Surprends-moi.

- Il y a des requins tueurs.

- Que c'est banal.

- Désolé, manque d'inspi. (on a tous connu ça un jour)

- Dans tous les cas je les bats et je rentre à la nage. Archi-simple.

- Humpf. Je me jette à l'eau avec toi.

- Et bien je te laisse te noyer et je pars sans même avoir eu besoin de te liquider. Plutôt cool en fait, c'est Noël avant l'heure.

- Mouais, grogna Ace - _vexé ?_ - avant de retrouver un sourire éclatant. Bah, de toute façon, je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

- Ah ouais ? s'amusa le blond.

- Évidemment ! assura le brun, rayonnant.

- ...je croyais que tu m'en voulais.

- Ah mais je t'en veux ! répondit-il en retrouvant un semblant de sérieux. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu te rachètes. Et Mec, si j'étais toi, je m'y mettrais de suite, parce que tu n'as qu'une dizaine de jours.

- Hum. Ben, même moins en fait...

- Raison de plus !»* asséna le pirate en lui filant de grandes claques dans le dos, rieur.

Le blond éclata d'un rire cristallin auquel se mêla celui de son frère. Un vrai rire franc, qui réchauffa leur deux cœurs meurtris.

.

Et ils se séparèrent comme ça, l'esprit léger et le sourire aux lèvres.

_Chacun d'eux ce jour-là avait retrouvé un frère__._

Ace sourit, presque malgré lui, en y repensant dans son lit.

Oh, certes, il avait conscience qu'il aurait dû exiger plus que les pauvres explications du blond. C'est vrai, 10 ans d'absence ne se réparent pas comme ça, et il s'en voulait d'être heureux.

Mais même s'il l'admettait difficilement, ça lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur de lui avoir parlé.

_Définitivement, c'est bon d'être vivant._

_._

(* Vous les attendiez, ces guillemets de fin, hein)

* * *

Portgas D. Ace se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il avait le cœur léger.

Enfin, pas totalement. Il avait toujours plusieurs centaines de morts sur la conscience. Le simple fait d'y repenser lui ôta son sourire.

Mais il le retrouva bien vite.

Il devait soutenir ses nakamas. Et ce n'était pas en grimaçant qu'il leur remonterait le moral.

Et puis, la vie n'était pas si noire, pas vrai ?

Oui, la vie était belle. Parce que pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, Portgas D. Ace s'était réveillé en croyant au futur.

.

Il s'habilla en vitesse, passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir vain de discipliner ses boucles ébène et sortit dans le couloir.

En rentrant dans la salle à manger, il lança avec entrain un " Bonjour ! " à la cantonade.

il reçut des réponses amicales de pirates surpris mais heureux de le voir dans un tel état d'esprit.

_C'est vrai que j'étais plutôt...morose, ces temps-ci_, songea-t-il, embarassé, avec une grimace - mentale - en prime.

_Bon. Allez. Bonne humeur, bonne humeur, bonne humeur._

Il s'assit prêt d'Izou - à force de s'asseoir toujours à côté de Marco, les autres allaient finir par s'imaginer des trucs pas très nets, fins et subtils comme ils étaient - et entama son repas avec appétit.

« C'est bon de te revoir en forme, sourit l'homme au Yukata en regardant son compagnon se goinfrer.

Lequel répondit par un sourire éclatant, heureux. Il avait vraiment un équipage génial.

- Heiiin ?! s'exclama Vista en les rejoignant. Ace-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il n'est que 9H30 tu sais !

- Bah, j'allais lui poser la question justement. Il est tombé du lit je suppose.

- Haha, très drôle les mecs, franchement, grommela l'interessé.

- Oh, mais boude pas mon p'tit chou, fit le moustachu d'une voix mièvre au possible.

- Ha. Puisque c'est comme ça, j'm'en vais, Na ! et de se lever en tirant la langue.

C'est donc sous les regards consternés de ses amis, il rejoignit la table où s'étaient groupés les révolutionnaires et s'assit nonchalamment à côté de son frère.

- Hello ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

Si une grande majorité du groupe lui jeta des regards suspicieux, le blond répondit avec un sourire amical.

- Bonjour Nii-chan ! Comment vas-tu ?

Le brun fit la moue.

- Bien, merci. Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

- Ça te dérange ?

- Ben, tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça donc euh...

- Si ça te gêne, je peux arrêter. Mais je te l'ai dit hier, j'ai passé 5 ans dans le coma. Techniquement, je n'ai que 15 ans. Tu es donc mon grand frère.

- Ah ouais ? J'avais oublié...La vache...t'es plus jeune que Luffy en fait.

- Bah, je ne m'en fait pas. J'ai toujours été le plus mature. Même avec 5 ans de moins je suis convaincu d'être bien plus responsable que toi.

- Hééé ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, ce matin ?

Sabo éclata de rire.

- Tss. Tu m'énerves. gémit le pirate en s'affalant sur la table.

- Tu rends les armes ? demanda l'autre, amusé.

- Moui. Mon petit frère est trop énervant. J'ai plus qu'à me suicider.

- Quelle perte affreuse.

- Ouaip. Le monde va être privé de mon génie avant l'heure.

Sa moue dépitée était si comique que toute la table éclata de rire.

- Riez pas, bande d'enfoirés, marmonna Ace, qui souriait malgré tout.

- Désolé. Tu es un phénomène.

- Hum...merci ?

- De rien, c'est tout naturel.

- Bon.

Le brun se leva en tirant son frère par la manche.

- Euh ?

- Je quitte cette salle d'attardés.

- Et...moi ?

- Ben tu dois te faire pardonner. DONC tu m'accompagnes ! Lança-t-il, pétillant de bonne humeur.

- Mais mes hommes...

- Sont de grands garçons qui peuvent de débrouiller. Pas vrai les gars ?

Il entraîna son frère à l'extérieur sans attendre la réponse des révolutionnaires qui le dévisageaient.

Ce dernier se fit traîner sur quelques mètres avant de récupérer violemment son bras.

- Ace !

- Désolé, mais j'avais pas trop envie d'avoir un public.

- Alors tu pouvais juste me le dire.

le brun se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil tout en lui tirant la langue, malicieux.

_Ok._

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Le pirate ne répondit pas et s'assit contre le mur.

le blond attendit donc patiemment qu'il entame la conversation, détaillant son vis-à-vis.

Physiquement, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Oh, il avait grandi, évidemment. Mais ça s'était arrêté là.

pour ce qui était du mental, il ne savait pas trop. Il semblait un peu plus ouvert, avec une fierté moins mal placée. Oh, plus narcoleptique aussi. À part ça, il n'était pas sûr. Son frère l'avait plutôt évité ces derniers jours.

Mais il semblait heureux.

Se rendant compte qu'ils étaient silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes, il commença.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ça m'énerve.

- De quoi ?

Le plus âgé soupira, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main.

- De ne pas pouvoir rester fâché contre toi.

- Hum, et n'est-ce pas une bonne chose ?

- Non.

- ...Ah.

- Je ne devrais pas pouvoir te pardonner si facilement.

- Tu n'as jamais été très rancunier.

- Ha ! Tu n'en sais rien.

- Ben, si. Je suis ton frère.

- Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à t'en vouloir.

Sabo ne sut pas quoi répondre. Alors il se tut.

Un silence qui dura un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Ace reprenne sur un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

- Alors, qu'as-tu fait de beau ces 10 dernières années ?

Le blond soupira, s'assit à côté de lui, joignit ses mains entre ses genoux et commença en fixant le sol.

- Dragon-san m'a récupéré presque une heure après...l'incident. J'étais plus qu'à moitié mort, ma jambe gauche totalement brûlée, mon bras droit en guère meilleur état, et les côtes en bouillie. Compte tenu du faible équipement qu'ils avaient, on peut dire que les médecins ont fait sur moi un travail vraiment remarquable. Presque un miracle, en fait.

Il eut un rire sans joie.

- Ils ont réussi à me maintenir en vie jusqu'à une base disposant de meilleures installations. Après ça...

Il soupira et fit un vague geste de la main.

- 5 ans à faire dodo, branché de partout et avec des aiguilles plantées à des endroits où tu ne sais même pas que c'est possible d'en mettre. Bref, rien de bien intéressant. Je me suis réveillé le 25 décembre. Toute l'équipe médicale était au pied du sapin lorsqu'ils m'ont entendu hurler. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Si tu veux savoir, j'étais totalement incontrôlable. Enfin...je n'avais qu'un contrôle plutôt...aléatoire de mon corps. Après que j'aie détruit la moitié des objets en verre de la salle, fait tomber deux armoires et être tombé une bonne vingtaine de fois, ils ont trouvé bon de me sangler sur un lit. Et même là je n'ai pas été...très...facile à gérer.

Il eu un petit rire, comme à la mémoire d'un souvenir amusant.

- Puis Dragon-san est arrivé. Je l'avais déjà vu, alors je me suis un peu calmé. Juste assez pour l'écouter. Il m'a dit qu'on m'avait tiré dessus. Que tout le monde me croyait mort. Que ça faisait 5 ans. Ça m'a...scotché...enfin, au début, je n'y ai pas cru...mais...je...

Il devint hésitant, cherchant ses mots.

- Ce n'était pas facile tu comprends...c'était...trop énorme...je ne trouvais pas de logique...d'ailleurs, il n'y en avait pas...ç'a été une période assez...trouble disons...je ne savais plus quoi croire...et puis, tu sais, mon corps n'était pas facile à gérer...Au début, j'ai voulu rentrer...je lui ai demandé de me ramener...je voulais rentrer tu sais...

Sa voix tremblait, tout comme ses mains d'ailleurs, et son récit prenait l'apparence d'une justification. Ou d'une excuse. Il se mît à parler plus vite, comme s'il était nerveux.

- Il m'a demandé "et si tu rentres, que feras-tu ?". Alors je lui ai dit que je vous retrouverai, et que j'aviserai là-bas. Selon lui, c'était inutile. Vous me croyiez mort et...enfin, personne ne m'attendait. Il m'a dit "si je t'ai sauvé, c'est pour une bonne raison. Tu pourrais m'être utile. Si tu veux rester ici, je peux t'offrir une raison de te battre". Puis il est sorti. La dernière chose qu'il m'a dite était "ne me déçois pas". Je me suis rendu compte que c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Je...

Il soupira.

- C'était mon seul repère. La seule personne en qui je pouvais croire. Je voulais être à la hauteur. Je voulais lui être utile. Alors j'ai accepté. Sans vraiment penser aux conséquences d'ailleurs. Sur l'instant, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était le suivre. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Puis...

Il souffla, ajusta sa position et continua, légèrement plus à l'aise.

- J'ai fait environ un an de rééducation. Non, un an et demi, je crois. Il a fallu tout réapprendre. D'abord marcher, puis courir, sauter, frapper, retrouver mes réflexes, arriver à contrôler précisément mes gestes...c'était...long. Et après, j'ai eu droit à 2 ans et demi d'entraînement intensif. Par intensif, j'entends 12 heures quotidiennes de renforcement musculaire les 6 premiers moi, puis de combats, seul ou en équipe, ainsi que d'exercices de survie en territoire hostile pendant les deux années qui restent. Avec en plus 3 heures de stratégie réparties sur une semaine. Ce fut plutôt...éprouvant. Mais pas inutile. Loin de là. Ça m'a permis de rattraper largement mes 5 ans de retard. Au détriment d'une vie sociale qui de toute façon était déjà bien amochée. Bah, ça apprend la rigueur. Après ça...l'année suivante, j'ai expérimenté les missions, infiltrées ou pas, en solo ou en groupe. Et puis...il y a eu l'annonce de ton exécution...alors...il m'a permis d'y aller. De toute façon, même sans son autorisation, j'y serais allé...il ne voulait juste pas que j'y aille seul...et donc voilà.

Il se tut, attendant une réaction de son partenaire.

- ...Je vois. T'as pas eu le temps de t'ennuyer hein ?

Sabo le dévisagea, puis baissa la tête, les épaules secouées d'un rire triste.

- Non, en effet. Mais je...

Il leva la tête, les yeux légèrement humides.

- Mais pendant 5 ans je...il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour, une seule heure, une seule minute, et pas même une seule seconde, Ace...sans que je pense à vous, dit-il en plantant son regard bleu dans celui de son frère. Et je...je...

Sa voix, déjà éraillée, se brisa.

Il ne reprit pas sa phrase.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en ressentait le besoin.

Ils restèrent donc un moment ainsi, assis côte-à-côte, sans rien dire.

Et puis finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, le brun passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère et l'attira contre lui.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie.

Le blond eut un sourire radieux, qu'il dissimula en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du pirate.

- Oui...je suis heureux, moi aussi.

Ils auraient pu rester comme ça des années. Juste comme ça. Ensemble.

_Comme deux frères sous le soleil._

* * *

Sabo était beau à sa manière. Sa peau finement dorée était lisse, étonnamment douce. Ses cheveux étaient blond pâle à la racine, puis soleil, et enfin d'un roux léger qui devenait d'un cuivre foncé aux pointes.

Il avait des des yeux d'un bleu vif, très doux, qui donnaient l'impression de voir à travers l'âme de ceux qui les croisaient.

Il était blanc. Sa peau comme ses cheveux avaient foncés mais jamais il n'avait dégagé une telle lumière.

Il était poli, compréhensif, posé. Il savait gérer une situation de crise, gardait son calme en toute circonstance.

Même lorsqu'il se taisait, on avait l'impression qu'il comprenait tout, qu'il savait tout, qu'il voyait tout. C'était faux. Mais cette impression plaçait une distance entre lui et le reste de ses congénères. Elle ne disparaissait jamais, sauf dans certains cas précis. Ace détestait cette distance.

Il avait une sorte d'autorité inconsciente. Lorsqu'il donnait son avis sur quelque chose, un instinct nous poussait à s'y ranger, à se joindre à lui. Lorsqu'on n'était pas d'accord avec lui, on le lui disait timidement, en hésitant. Peut-être parce qu'il donnait l'impression de ne jamais devoir se tromper. Il acceptait la réponse avec un grand sourire.

Le sourire, il le perdait rarement. Un sourire éclatant qui dévoilait ses dents blanches.

Lorsqu'il posait son regard sur nous, on avait l'impression qu'il voyait toutes nos erreurs. Toutes nos fautes. Et son sourire disait "Je te pardonne. Tu n'es qu'humain après tout". Alors on avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras en s'excusant et en pleurant toutes les larmes de notre corps. Quelque chose laissait penser qu'il nous accueillerait tendrement, sans nous rejeter. Mais pourtant on ne le faisait pas. Par fierté ou par crainte, ça variait selon les gens.

Pour ce qui était de ses hommes, ils le respectaient, tout simplement. Il était fort, intelligent, juste, et bon stratège. Cela leur suffisait largement.

Certains décelaient en lui quelque chose de céleste. Certains pensaient que quelque chose en lui n'était pas humain.

Qu'il était plus que ça.

.

_Un ange._

_._

Aussitôt qu'Ace eut cette pensée, il se baffa mentalement. Non. Non, non, non et Non. NON.

Il devenait quasi-fétichiste.

_Non !_

Il devait arrêter de...il ne savait pas.

Ce truc le perturbait sérieusement.

Qu'il soit heureux que son frère soit en vie, ok.

Qu'il le prenne dans ses bras...hum...passe encore. C'est vrai quoi, après tout, c'était son frère.

Qu'il le divinifie, non.

Définitivement, non.

« Yo, Ace ! Quoi de neuf ? demanda Marco en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Un magnifique brother complex en perspective, bougonna le brun.

- Waouh, félicitation mon gars ! Pour lequel ?

- À ton avis ?

Après deux secondes de réflexion, le blond se dit que de toute façon, pour Mugiwara, c'était déjà un fait avéré.

- Nan, Lui ?! Alors que y a pas 7 jours tu voulais lui péter la gueule ? Et ben !

- C'est ça, rigole.

- Oh, laisse pas ça gâcher ton déjeuner !

- Ta gueule.

- Roh, c'qu'il faut pas entendre...

Le premier commandant supportait avec sourire et bonne humeur le sale caractère du plus jeune.

- Allez, viens t'entraîner avec moi. Ça te changera les idées.

- Merci, mais non. Ce qu'il me faut, là, c'est une bonne baston.

- Ça peut s'arranger.

- Une vraie baston.

- T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

- Avec de vrais ennemis !

- Ace, si tu savais le nombre de personnes sur ce navire qui rêve de te péter la rondelle...

- Comme par exemple ?

- Moi ! lança fièrement le blond.

Le brun esquissait un sourire lorsque le navire tangua soudainement.

- What the...jura Ace en se rattrapant à ce qu'il trouvait...autrement dit la table, qui se renversa sur lui.

Marco sortit en courant tandis qu'il pestait sur "ces imbéciles de meubles qui servent à rien et qui sont en plein milieu du pxtain de passage". Après quoi il se releva et se lança à la suite de son ami.

Il arriva sur le pont tandis qu'une nouvelle secousse ébranlait le bâtiment.

- Que...hé, mec, il se passe quoi ? hurla-t-il à l'adresse de son ami, pour couvrir le bruit de la mer désormais agitée.

- On dirait que tu vas avoir ce que tu voulais, finalement ! répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

Il porta son regard sur l'horizon où se découpaient de grandes voiles blanches sur lesquelles il put distinguer l'emblème de la Marine.

- Oh...articula-t-il.

Il commença à sourire, d'un sourire cruel, tout en serrant ses poings qui s'embrasaient, lorsqu'il sentit _sa_ présence à ses côtés.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, hein ?

- Ouais. Montre-moi donc à quel point tu es devenu fort.

- Avec plaisir, sourit calmement Sabo, avant de se tourner lui aussi vers l'assaillant, le regard plein de détermination.

Et ainsi, pour la première fois depuis 10 ans, ils se préparèrent à se battre côte-à-côte.

* * *

**Wouhou, 6201 mots ! (bon, je triche un peu, je compte aussi l'intro...m'enfin)**

**Bon, vous savez, avant j'écrivais sans schéma précis en tête et c'était bien le bazar, maintenant j'en ai un, youhou ! Et en plus, je viens de faire un chapitre avec tout plein de dialogues, je m'étonne moi-même.**

**Bon, je sais, Ace pardonne un peu vite. Moi aussi je trouve ça abusé. Mais pardonner aussi vite, ça laisse des rancœurs nan ? Et ouais ! **

**D'ailleurs, si vous voulez savoir, un moment que je parlais d'Ace, j'ai mis une majuscule à "Il". Nan mais, sérieux, faut que j'arrête moi x'D.**

**Sur ce ma note est longue et pourtant j'ai mis une intro histoire qu'elle le soit moins... (vous remarquez que si on a tendance à sauter les notes, on lit toujours les intros ? Etrange non ?)**

**Sur ce ciao ! ~ (au fait, une petite Review ? Svouplé ?)  
**


	8. C'est pas un chapitre

**Hello hello !**

**Et non, ce n'es pas un chapitre !**

**Désolée, mais je l'ai à peine commencé, et en plus ce WE j'aurais pas accès à l'ordi...Snif...**

**Donc pour me faire pardonner voici l'apparence de Sabo (bon, je suis pas aussi douée que Oda, loin de là, sorry hein...)**

**ht(tp:/w(w(w.h(o(sti(ngp(ics(.n(e(t/view(er.(php?i )d(=787061sabo.(jpg**

**(mais il faut enlever les parenthèses, et oui. Désolée pour les utilisateurs d'IPad mais sinon ça marche pas comprenez...)**

**Sur ce ciao ! ^^**

**PS : Ai pas mis de Copyright, ai oublié, mais pas touche hein, merci **

**PPS : (je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de coloter l'intérieur d'une des manches de son manteau...**

**Oh, et puis, je sais qu'il tient son manteau bizarrement, mais tant pis, pas grave, j'ai eu 2-3 problèmes.**

**Et pour finir, je sais que la colo de ses yeux aurait du être irréprochable et trop belle, mais je l'ai bien aimé avec des yeux "vides", ça rendait l'effet que je voulais, alors j'ai laissé...voilou !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Important, lisez ça pleaaase ~**

**Ok, alors j'ai cru comprendre que quelques personnes n'avaient pas lu le précédent chapitre (mais si, vous savez, celui-qui-n'en-n'est-pas-un), et je vous invite vraiment à le faire, parce que dedans il y a un lien vers Hostingpics et là on peut voir l'apparence de Sabo-kun dans ma fic via...ben un de mes dessins. Donc je vous invite tous (hum, TOUTES, en fait), à le lire. **

**Et comme je compatis à la douleur de ce qui ne suivent pas ma fic (sans les mails d'alerte) mais la lisent quand même, je préviens que les chapitres sortiront le WE (c'pas très précis mais voilà, tant pis)**

* * *

_Frapper. Bondir. Tuer._

Il fauchait ses assaillants sans même y penser. Il n'avait pas à réfléchir, pas à prendre de responsabilités, juste à détruire, à laisser ses mains se teinter de rouge. Il frappait sans se soucier de blesser ou de tuer.

Il était froid, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'ailleurs, mais c'était comme ça. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques, violents, dévastateurs. Il consumait les chairs et brisait les os.

Il était un fauve qui se jetait sur ses proies.

_Il_ se battait non loin de lui. _Il_ était plutôt courageux, d'ailleurs, pour rester à proximité alors qu'il était dans cet état. Ses nakamas, eux, ne s'y étaient pas risqués. Du moins le supposait-il. Il n'y avait que des uniformes blancs et bleus qui gisaient au sol.

_Lui _avait sorti un sabre court d'un fourreau auparavant dissimulé par les plis de son manteau. _Il_ dansait, virait, voltait, gracieusement, légèrement. _Il_ cueillait ses ennemis comme des fleurs. Un style propre, net, sans bavures. Rien que quelques flaques de sang sur le plancher humide et une senteur métallique dans l'air marin.

Mais quelque chose dérangeait le brun.

_Lui._

Son attitude. Ses vêtements sans tâches pourpres. Le regard qu'il lançait aux victimes de sa lame. Comme si elles n'étaient que des insectes. Son expression ennuyée, d'une manière presque aristocratique, lorsque ses bottines de cuir foulaient le sol maculé de rouge sous lui, se teintant d'un bordeaux trop foncé pour leur couleur d'origine.

Il survolait le champ de bataille avec dédain.

Il se battait délicatement, avec des gestes si mesurés, comme pour ne pas entrer en contact avec les corps qu'il déchirait, pour ne pas se mêler à eux, comme si les toucher l'aurait souillé.

Il prenait des risques en se battant ainsi, encore, toujours, et semblait ne pas s'en soucier tandis qu'il filait comme un éclair bleu à l'éclat métallique.

Un éclair dangereux, insaisissable, meurtrier.

Si fragile pourtant. Son existence paraissait tenir à si peu de choses alors qu'il dansait, dansait encore, comme si la vie pour lui n'avait pas d'importance, pas de consistance, pas de valeur. Comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Comme si l'univers entier devait tourner autour de lui. Comme s'il était seul maître du destin des hommes autour de lui.

Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit qu'il prenne leur vie. Comme si ce droit lui était légitime.

C'était un spectacle fascinant, magnifique, irréel.

Et pourtant le brun en était dégoûté.

Il y avait une telle noblesse dans ses gestes.

C'était beau.

Mais ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

_Un combat, ce n'est pas ça._

Un combat, c'était se battre pour ses convictions, pour sa vie, pour les siens, encore, et encore, et toujours, et indéfiniment, car c'était la vie qu'il avait choisi.

_Pour quoi te bats-tu ?_

Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à se battre ainsi ?

Il mettait sa vie en danger volontairement, sans chercher à l'éviter. Il n'avait pourtant rien à protéger. Si ?

_Quelles convictions défends-tu ?_

Pour quel idéal se battait-il ? Quelle raison avait-il pour regarder ainsi les cadavres à ses pieds ? Comme des mets qui auraient déçu son palet délicat.

Comme s'il était…

Comme s'il était…

_Un noble._

Il eut un sursaut de dégoût.

_C'est ça, la Révolution ?_

C'était Dragon qui l'avait rendu comme ça ?

Tellement…tellement…

_Tellement contraire à sa propre nature._

Il avait tout donné…pour devenir comme ça ?

_C'est pour __ça__ que tu nous as laissé tomber ?_

Pour devenir cette créature froide et silencieuse ? Cette statue de marbre au regard impitoyable ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?_

Il y avait pas mal de choses sur son frère qu'il ignorait. Mais il savait au moins une chose. Son frère avait toujours. _Toujours._ Eu du respect pour la vie humaine.

Il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un s'il était possible, de quelque manière que ce soit, de l'éviter. D'ailleurs, à l'époque, il n'avait jamais tué personne.

Et là…

_Là…_

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une présence derrière lui.

_Tss._

Mettre le soldat hors-jeu fut facile. Si facile. Tellement facile qu'il resta un instant ainsi, à regarder son sang qui ruisselait doucement sur les planches humides.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne le vit que du coin de l'œil. Enfin, il le sentit venir, plus précisément.

Il savait que ça arriverait.

Il le savait tandis que le blond dansait, dansait, avec d'amples gestes, qui le rendaient gracieux autant qu'ils le ralentissaient.

Sans doute, lui aussi le sentit venir. Il ne pouvait juste rien faire.

Et il s'affaissa, doucement, sans bruit, délicatement, comme une fleur coupée, tandis que son sang jaillissait de la plaie ouverte qui lui barrait le torse.

L'homme devant lui regarda sa lame teintée de sang, puis le révolutionnaire, tombé à genoux, avec ce sourire béat de celui qui vient de toucher l'intouchable. De saisir l'insaisissable.

Celui qui vient de faucher le faucheur.

Lequel se releva. Lentement.

Le sang coulait toujours abondamment de sa plaie. Il gardait la tête baissée.

Et personne ne bougeait.

_Et personne ne bougea._

_Effrayant._

C'est le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit du brun.

La seule idée que parvint à formuler son cerveau.

La seule chose qu'il eut le temps de penser avant qu'_elle _n'arrive.

Au début, ce fut comme une bouffée de chaleur.

Comme un souffle d'air chaud qui l'engloba doucement.

Et puis tout devint froid.

Et puis _cette _sensation.

Comme si un serpent glacé s'était enroulé autour de son corps.

Un horrible sentiment à mi-chemin entre la strangulation et l'étourdissement.

Comme si, tandis que lui restait figé, son monde se mettait soudainement à bouger.

À se mouvoir.

À tourner autour de _lui._

_Il _se tenait droit désormais.

Son regard était posé sur le soldat. Et Ace eut sincèrement pitié de ce dernier.

Car même lui, à une douzaine de mètre du blond, pouvait ressentir son aura meurtrière.

_Il _leva son sabre. Doucement.

_Personne ne bougea._

Il fit un pas en avant.

_Le marine entrouvrit sa bouche, dont les coins s'élevaient nerveusement._

Il disparut.

_Et l'homme cria._

Et puis rien.

_Il n'y eut plus rien._

Rien qu'un corps désarticulé qui tombait en avant, la bouche ouverte sur un flot de sang, le même sang à l'odeur poisseuse qui emplissait l'espace.

Rien qu'un choc sourd.

Celui d'un cadavre qui s'affaisse lourdement.

La constriction, autour du brun, disparut soudainement.

Ce dernier soupira de soulagement.

_C'était…du haki ?_

Alors Sabo….l'avait aussi ? Le haki des rois ?

Le blond avait d'ailleurs réapparu sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il leva son bras, contemplant les reflets du sang sur sa lame, puis fit danser ses doigts teintés de pourpre devant sn visage.

Et puis il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine barrée d'une profonde entaille. Il s'affala contre le mur, dans son dos, sans un cri, sans un soupir, sans un bruit.

Il se laissa doucement glisser au sol.

Et il sombra.

_Quel con !_

Le brun bondit.

_On est en plein combat, t'as oublié ?_

Il se plaça devant son frère en embrasant ses poings.

Tout à coup, il avait envie d'aller vite, de tous les battre dès maintenant. Pour vite le tirer de là.

_Hé…_

Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

_Tu ne vas pas mourir, hein ?_

Mais quel idiot ! Il savait ce qu'il risquait en se battant ainsi ! Et maintenant…

_Et maintenant… Tu risques de…_

Non ! Il n'allait pas le laisser partir ! Pas le laisser l'abandonner ! Pas une nouvelle fois !

_Tu n'as pas le droit !_

Il avait vu pire ! Il avait survécu à tellement de choses ! Comme si une égratignure comme celle-là pouvait le tuer ! Il était fort non ? C'était impossible qu'il meure comme ça ! Il était un révolutionnaire ! Il s'était entraîné pendant 5 ans ! Il les avait laissés pendant cinq ans ! Tout ça pour…

_Pour crever maintenant ? Comme ça ?_

Il était énervé maintenant.

Et déterminé.

Déterminé à faire payer ces enflures de soldats.

Et déterminé à avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son frère.

Il se le promit tandis qu'il laissait ses flammes emplir l'air d'une odeur de chair brûlée.

* * *

Sabo se réveilla difficilement. Il ouvrit ses yeux sur un plafond blanc qui eut pour mérite de l'éblouir totalement, le faisant les refermer aussitôt.

_Une infirmerie ?_ se demanda-t-il en ouvrant ses paupières progressivement cette fois-ci. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas mal du tout. Même plutôt bien en fait.

Il tenta de se relever en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

_Ah. Ben si, en fait._ Constata-t-il en grimaçant. Il ressentait comme une atroce déchirure sur son torse. Il prit sur lui et se releva, ignorant les protestations de ses muscles endoloris - après avoir dormi autant de temps, forcer dès le réveil, c'était pas top. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps dormait-il ?

Se redressant totalement, il commença, à l'intention d'une infirmière qui lui tournait le dos.

« Hum…excusez-moi ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Elle était plutôt jeune, brune, aux cheveux courts. Pas très grande. Banale, mais mignonne dans son genre.

- Oh, vous êtes réveillé ?

- On dirait bien, fit-il avec un sourire un peu grimaçant - sa blessure lui faisait mal.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Plutôt bien. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Moins de 4 heures. Vous êtes plutôt résistant on dirait.

_Si c'était vraiment le cas, je ne me serais pas fait avoir comme ça._

Il se rabroua mentalement avant de continuer.

- Hum, et au sujet de mon frère ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

_Bon._

- Au sujet d'Ace, reprit-il d'un ton légèrement, _très légèrement_…excédé.

La mâchoire de la jeune femme se décrocha.

_Ah, ben elle, elle était pas au courant._

Délaissant l'infirmière qui semblait totalement choquée, il parcourut la pièce du regard en quête d'une personne mieux informée.

_Personne._

Tant pis.

- Donc vous…ne savez pas où il est ? tenta-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

- Génial, grommela-t-il.

- Pas la peine de chercher, tu sais.

Il sursauta, pas tant parce que la voix l'avait surprise - même s'il était étrange qu'il n'ait pas senti la présence dans son dos – mais plutôt parce qu'elle lui était familière.

Dangereusement familière.

- Je suis là, acheva le brun d'un ton calme qui laissait deviner la colère pointant derrière.

- Ace…

L'autre se contenta de darder sur lui son regard ébène impitoyable. Le blond déglutit et leva vers lui ses yeux bleu vif teintés d'une once de crainte.

_Je crois que je vais détester ce regard._

Ils eurent cette pensée au même moment.

Le poids du silence qui s'installa alors entre eux compressa la poitrine ouverte du révolutionnaire.

_Et maintenant ?_

* * *

**_Bon, voilà...je suis en retard...et en plus, je suis pas super satisfaite de ce chapitre, je comprends pas pourquoi mon écriture n'a pas été plus fluide pour le coup, ça me dérange un peu...en plus ce qui me dérange, c'est que je veux toujours faire des chapitres d'au moins 2000 mots et que celui là doit en faire...euh...un truc du style, 1768 je crois, sans les notes...Donc voilà.  
_**

**_Mais l'autre sera mieux, enfin j'espère. _**

**_Et puis, il paraît que quand on commence à être en retard, c'est le métier qui rentre (dixit moi, et c'est du n'importe quoi)  
_**

**_Et à la base celui-là devait être plus long, mais ...voilà, ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas posté._**

**_D'ailleurs, une review ? Svouplaît ? Parce que ça me manque, vu que le chapitre précédent n'en...était pas un._**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello ! Vous savez, ayant consacré la plupart de ma semaine à l'écriture d'un OS Hetalia, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir poster ce chapitre à temps...résultat, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en une journée !**

**J'en reviens pas sérieux ! (en plus il est plus long que d'habitude. À la base je comptais le couper en deux, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait trop court...finalement j'aurais pu. Tant pis, il y a moins de suspense, mais tant mieux pour vous nan ?)  
**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sabo patientait. Il attendait un sermon. Des cris, de la colère, quelque chose du genre.

Et rien ne vint.

Mal-à-l'aise à cause du silence qui perdurait, il lança en désespoir de cause.

« Hum, et bien…je suis vivant.

Ace prit une profonde inspiration, un peu tremblotante, et commença d'une voix faussement calme.

- As-tu conscience que tu as failli mourir ?

- Heu… tu exag…

- Je n'exagère pas ! s'emporta le brun. Sérieux, mais t'as quoi dans la tête ? Tu…Tu as…

- J'aiii ?

- Oh, tu me fatigues.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais ? TU SAIS ? Mais pourquoi tu continues à faire des conneries pareilles ! Dans un combat, on se bat pour sa vie ! Ou pour ses amis ! Ou pour ceux en quoi on croit ! Pas comme ce que tu viens de …il inspira un bon coup. Sais-tu seulement que des gens s'inquiètent pour toi ?

- Evidemment que je le sais, Ace ! Je… je sais m'occuper de moi.

- Ah ouais ? Et QUI a failli crever ce matin ?

- Je n'ai pas…

- Oh si, tu as ! Putain, mais t'es borné ma parole ! Tu venais de tuer une douzaine de soldats de manière totalement froide et délibérée et tu pensais sérieusement que leurs potes derrières allaient te laisser tranquille ? Faut un peu réfléchir dans la vie – il eut du mal à croire que c'était lui qui disait ça - ! Tu prends des risques en te battant comme ça et on dirait que tu t'en fous !

- Je prends des risques tous les jours. Et toi aussi. Alors oui, j'm'en fous un peu.

- Mais tu… il y a une différence entre prendre des risques et jouer au kamikaze ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais comme si ta vie et celles des autres n'avaient aucune importance ?

Le visage du blond se ferma.

- Et sur quoi te bases-tu pour dire ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Sur ce que je vois.

- Et parce que tu m'as vu me battre UNE fois, tu penses que tu peux me juger ! Que tu connais tout de moi, que tu as tout compris, et que ça te donne le droit de me faire la morale ?

- C'est à peu près ça, oui, fit le brun sans se démonter face à son frère qui s'énervait à son tour.

- Et avec ça tu oses…tu oses me dire que je n'accord aucune importance à la vie, même la mienne ?

- Je…

- TU OSES ME DIRE ÇA ALORS QUE JE VIENS DE PASSER 5 ANS À ESSAYER DE ME BATTRE POUR ESPERER ENCORE AVOIR UNE RAISON DE VIVRE ?

Ce qui eut pour effet de clouer le bec de l'autre.

- Et tu penses encore pouvoir me gueuler dessus parce que je devrais me sentir…coupable envers toi ? il cracha presque les derniers mots. Mais Ace, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Tu ne peux pas prétendre encore me connaître par cœur après 10 ans. J'm'en fous que ça te blesse, mais c'est vrai. Les gens changent, et j'ai changé.

- Et quel changement, bougonna le pirate, plus pour avoir le dernier mot qu'autre chose.

- MAIS JE NE TE DOIS RIEN ! hurla l'autre excédé. Je ne te dois rien et tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! T'as pas le droit de me juger, pas le droit de me critiquer, pas avec ce que tu es devenu, parce que toi aussi tu as changé, et j'en ai rien à foutre que tu me croies ou pas, ou que ce que je suis te blesse ou pas, parce que c'est à prendre ou à laisser mon vieux et que ma vie ne te regarde pas mon vieux !

- Ça me regarde, je suis ton frère !

- Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas peut-être que tu pourrais accepter ce que je suis maintenant ?

- Donc je suis condamné à la fermer tout le reste de ma vie ?

- Mais y a quoi de si dérangeant avec moi bordel ?

- Tu as changé.

- Wahou, faudrait être plus précis mec parce que là tu m'aides pas. Oui, j'ai changé, j'ai 20 ans maintenant, je suis un adulte. Enfin, dans les faits, 15 ans, adolescent, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être bien plus mature que toi !

- Et sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça ?

- Sur ton comportement général.

- Faudrait être plus précis mec parce que là tu m'aides pas.

- Hum. Sur ce genre de répliques par exemple.

L'autre eu un rire mesquin.

- Arrête ça.

- Hum ?

- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- Plus franchement, c'était moi qui étais censé t'engueuler à la base.

- Et pourquoi çaaaaa ?

- Parce que tu…Ha, putain, j'aurais du prendre un video den-den mushi, ça t'aurais aidé à comprendre toute la portée du truc …

- Hum…Mais encore ?

- Tu te rends compte de comment tu as tué ces mecs ?

- Pas tué. Blessé. Avec peut-être possibilité de handicaps à vie.

- Haha. Très drôle, on rigole. Et je soutiens que t'en a tué une dizaine.

- Et MÊME si c'était le cas, tu en as tué tellement plus que moi que c'en est presque indécent.

- C'est pas de ça que je parle.

- Ah oui ? Et de quoi donc alors ?

- Mais tu…tu te rends compte seulement comme tu les regardais ?

- Hum, nan. Je…ne prête pas trop attention à ce genre de détails.

- Grands dieux tu devrais. Tu les as regardés comme…un putain de tueur psychopathe.

- Waouh. Et ben, fit le blond, amusé.

- Oh, nan, moi ça me fais pas rire mec. Même à moi tu m'as foutu la trouille.

- T'exagères.

- Ha, reconnais que t'as un problème.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- Que tu arrêtes ça.

- Mais oui, je vais changer tout, ma manière de combattre, mes engagements à la Révolution, ma vie entière pour tes beaux yeux, Ace, c'est ça, crois-y.

- J'y crois.

- J'ai une vie en dehors de toi.

- Je sais.

- Je n'ai pas à changer pour te plaire ! cria-t-il, rendu furieux par le ton supérieur du brun.

- Mais c'est pas une question de me plaire ou pas, bordel ! l'atmosphère auparavant relativement détendue venait de se glacer.

- Ah ouais, c'est quoi alors ?

- Mais tu…putain, mais t'avais aucun respect pour ces mecs ou quoi ?

- Non, en effet, et alors ? Toi oui peut-être ?

- Le respect basique qu'on doit à un être vivant !

- Wahou, tant de noblesse d'esprit, je suis ému !

- Tu les as traités comme des déchets !

- Parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient ! Et tu en as amoché pas mal aussi ! Et t'es un pirate ! Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !

- Je parle pas d'action mais de mode de pensée !

- Et philosophe avec ça !

- Mais nan ! Je me demande juste si tu es prêt à traiter ainsi tous les soldats qui se mettront sur ton chemin.

- Oui !

- Ok, je suis fixé comme ça.

Le ton soudainement calme du pirate fit frémir son partenaire tandis que la colère en lui grandissait encore.

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu considères comme des déchets ceux qui sont du camp opposé, comme si tu leur étais supérieur. Tant que tu es fort, tu ne t'inquiètes de rien, même pas de ta propre vie, et surtout pas du lendemain, tu crois que tu as un contrôle sur tout, et d'ailleurs tu VEUX avoir un contrôle sur tout, et tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ça ? Juste à un Putain de noble. D'ailleurs, t'en es un non ? »

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase.

Il perdit un instant la notion d'espace devant son monde qui tournoyait.

Mais ce qu'il sentit bien par contre, ce fut sa tête qui heurta douloureusement le sol.

Il rouvrit ses yeux, clos par réflexe, sur un visage bronzé déformé par la rage, tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de reprendre sa respiration bloquée par une main dont les doigts fins maintenaient une prise ferme sur sa gorge.

Instinctivement, il replia les jambes avant de repousser violemment son assaillant contre le mur d'en face, de deux pieds dans sa blessure recouverte de bandages.

S'il ressentit une once de culpabilité devant la grimace de douleur du blond et le rouge qui teintait ses pansements, elle fut bien vite étouffée par la pointe de colère qui montait en lui.

Son frère se jeta de nouveau sur lui, lui sautant à la gorge. Il esquiva d'un bond de côté, et son poing partit vers la joue de l'autre qui para tout en faisant plonger ses canines pointues vers la gorge offerte.

Le brun se laissa tomber en arrière, se réceptionnant d'une main tandis que la seconde s'arrachait à la poigne du révolutionnaire. Il s'écarta d'une roulade et se plaça accroupi, le plus loin possible de l'autre, du moins autant que le permettait l'espace assez restreint dans lequel ils se battaient.

Il passa sa main sur son cou et fronça les sourcils en frôlant la peau écorchée d'où coulait un léger filet de sang.

_Il est sérieux ?_

Sans doute oui, comprit-il tandis que l'autre bondissait de nouveau, les envoyant bouler tous les deux, tandis qu'il plaçait son corps au dessus de celui du pirate et que ses mains luttaient pour faire céder celles qui le contraient.

Plaçant sa bouche près de l'oreille du jeune homme qui tentait de le repousser, il susurra doucement, sa voix tremblant en même temps que ses bras aux muscles tendus.

« Tu crois que tu me connais, sans doute…tu crois que tu as raison, que tu as le droit de faire de moi ce que tu veux, que tu as le droit de me faire changer, que tu as des droits sur ma personne, que je dois m'adapter à toi, que tu peux me forcer à devenir ce que je ne suis pas, tu crois que je te dois bien ça, tu crois que je dois rester auprès de toi tant que tu voudras de ma présence, tu crois que tu m'es précieux, et peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être que tu as tort, mais dans tous les cas je…

Ses dents se serrèrent tandis qu'il haussait le ton en tentant de maitriser les tremblements de sa voix.

- Dans tous les cas je…

La pression qu'il exerçait sur le corps sous lui s'intensifia, faisant s'écraser un peu plus contre le sol le corps du brun qui peinait à le maintenir à distance.

- JE NE SUIS PAS TON JOUET ! »

Il hurla ces derniers mots avec rage, peut-être un peu de désespoir aussi, pendant qu'Ace cédait et que ses poings cognaient le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur.

Se relevant et essuyant le mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un coin de sa manche, il darda sur l'autre un regard froid, avant de sortir sans un mot en ne laissant derrière lui que quelques gouttes de sang et un corps songeur aux joues tuméfiées surmontées de deux yeux sombres qui fixaient le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

* * *

Une semaine.

Une longue semaine pendant laquelle le blond avait évité le brun.

Ou bien peut-être que le brun avait évité le blond.

Ou peut-être même que chacun évitait l'autre.

Ace savait qu'il avait été franchement dégueulasse.

Ok, lui rappeler ses origines, c'étaient assez mesquin. Même très. Surtout quand on pensait à ce qui était arrivé à Sabo à cause de ses parents. Et aussi surtout quand on voyait comment lui réagissait super positivement lorsqu'on lui parlait de Roger – pas mal de personnes l'avaient amèrement regretté, d'ailleurs.

Tout ça, Ace le savait.

Et pourtant il refusait de parler à son frère.

Dans un sens, c'était assez débile, vu qu'il en crevait d'envie, mais il se contenait pour deux raisons.

Premièrement, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire crever les yeux, et c'était ce que le blond semblait décidé à faire s'il s'approchait à moins de 5 mètres de lui.

Deuxièmement, il lui en voulait.

Enfin, non.

Hum. Si.

Disons que les paroles de son frère avaient été cruellement justes. C'était vrai.

Il n'acceptait pas, du moins il acceptait mal le changement de son frère. Il avait du mal à accepter qu'il ne savait plus grand-chose de lui, finalement. Qu'il n'était pas si important que ça pour lui, qu'il n'était plus THE personne dans sa vie.

Bref, il avait du mal à accepter que du temps avait passé.

Possessif ? Oh, si peu.

Pas qu'il se sentait spécialement vexé.

Mais plus quelque chose entre la honte et la crainte, une voix qui lui disait _« Non, tu as tort ». _

Une voix qui lui disait que ça suffisait, qu'il en avait assez fait, qu'il fallait juste qu'il laisse tomber et qu'il s'éloigne de l'autre avant de le blesser encore plus.

Et à côté de ça, il voulait rester près de lui.

Il voulait encore qu'il le regarde, qui lui sourisse, qu'il lui dise qu'il était idiot, qu'il se fâche contre lui, même, si ça pouvait le retenir encore un peu.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'il s'en aille. Pas envie qu'il l'abandonne, qu'il disparaisse Dieu-sait-où, pour finalement qu'il passe sa vie terré là-bas dans son taudis révolutionnaire alors que lui était là et qu'il voulait rire avec lui, qu'il voulait être son soleil, son confident, son allié, son soutien, _son frère._

Il avait tort, il le savait, il avait envie de se jeter à ses pieds en implorant son pardon, de pleurer, de se faire pardonner, de devenir son esclave s'il le voulait, autant de choses que sa fierté lui interdisait, autant de chose qu'il imaginait lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil dans ses draps qui puaient l'humidité et l'air marin, une odeur qui lui était familière à force qu'il la traîne partout avec lui sur ce grand navire.

Brother Complex ou pas, son frère lui était précieux, tellement précieux qu'il en avait parfois honte, ou parfois mal, ou parfois un peu des deux, tellement qu'il restait indécis entre ces deux voix qui savaient se faire doucereuses contre son oreille, entre ce qu'il considérait _le bien _et _le mal_, enfin, ce qu'il aurait considéré comme tel s'il savait laquelle des deux était le bien et laquelle était le mal.

Et à côté de ça, l'autre qui vivait encore, qui l'ignorait, ou tantôt qui lui jetait un regard qu'Ace croyait surprendre du coin de l'œil, qui semblait ne pas se douter de la tempête qui faisait rage dans la tête du brun pendant que lui semblait impassible, presque heureux, ce bonheur inconscient qui ne se montre pas par les sourires mais par la sérénité que l'on dégage, par cette confiance qu'il possédait tandis que l'autre se sentait vaciller.

L'autre qui ne se rendait pas compte d'à quel point il avait réussit à prendre de la place dans la vie du pirate en l'espace de quelques jours, comme si au final cette place l'avait toujours attendue, comme s'il était normal que sa vie semble graviter autour des humeurs du jeune homme blond. Comme s'il avait toujours eu besoin de ce rempart éternel que Sabo avait incarnait et que son souvenir avait conservé pour le brun. Encore plus maintenant qu'il était de nouveau là.

Il se trouvait idiot, à retourner dans sa tête le sens de ses moindres paroles, à interpréter le moindre de ses regards, à faire évoluer des scénarios dans sa tête que rien ne venait appuyer, tout ça parce qu'il était trop idiot, ou peut-être pas assez, pour aller vers son frère et lui parler franchement.

Autant de choses qui le plongeaient dans une mauvaise humeur quasi-permanente assez inhabituelle chez lui. Ses nakamas désespéraient devant la sorte de « crise d'adolescence en retard » que leur faisait le brun, boule d'énergie pas habituée à autant se tracasser pour si peu de choses.

« Les hormones », aimaient à répéter deux trois infirmière en gloussant pendant leurs veillées interminables, aimant toujours à entretenir ce côté gamin qui commençait pourtant à se dissiper dans la personnalité du jeune adulte.

Seuls quelques courageux restaient encore auprès du brun pour discuter, le distraire un peu, le tirer de sa morosité dont les plus perspicaces devinaient que le révolutionnaire n'était pas étranger.

Enfin bref, un beau bordel dans sa vie qui semblait défiler en mode avance rapide, en même temps que le manque de son petit frère grandissait, comme les inquiétudes qu'il nourrissait à son sujet, et il lui arrivait de se dire qu'il allait craquer, qu'il allait faire une crise de nerfs, et au final il aurait bien aimé, mais il ne le faisait pas. Derniers vestiges peut-être d'un orgueil démesuré qui lui restait désormais sur les épaules comme un manteau trop grand pour lui dont il ne savait que faire.

Et puis il y eut _cette_ soirée.

Une sorte de fête en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'il-ne-savait-quelle pigeonne roucoulante – tout ça ne l'avait pas rendu très aimable – dont il se contrefichait mais à qui il avait du faire un sourire éclatant dégoulinant d'hypocrisie en même temps qu'un baiser vide de sens sur la joue qui l'avait fait jaser toute la soirée.

Bref, lisez _fête _et comprenez _super occasion de se bourrer la gueule, _et pour ça personne dans l'équipage ne manquait à l'appel, même pas le brun qui se dit qu'une fois n'étant pas coutume, une bonne cuite ne lui ferait pas de mal.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à 2 heures du mat' en train de danser seul avec une bouteille à moitié vide à la main sur le bastingage en gueulant que de toute façon il n'y avait que des connards ou des héros sur ce bateau, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire la différence entre les deux alors qu'il emmerdait tout le monde.

Bref, pour faire simple, il était tout simplement bourré. Et pas qu'un peu.

1 bon litre de bière – sans compter quelques verres de trucs non-identifiés – avait finalement réussi à avoir raison de ses quelques neurones, et finalement il ne s'en tirait pas à si mauvais compte tandis qu'une épidémie de comas éthyliques se répandaient sur le navire et que la soirée des infirmières était un peu gâchée par tous ces patients pas tellement inattendus mais qui les firent râler quand même, et promettre un rationnement qui ne serait finalement jamais mis en place.

Vous l'aurez compris, au milieu de tout ça, personne n'avait vraiment pris la peine de s'occuper du brun et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à se dandiner bêtement en braillant à tue-tête, en équilibre au bord de l'eau. Seul.

Et bourré.

Et c'est pourquoi la suite des évènements était terriblement prévisible.

Un faux pas entre deux trois insultes – plutôt colorées au passage – et le pirate se retrouva plus bas qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, c'est-à-dire 3 mètres sous la surface, dans une eau glacée qui eut au moins le mérite de lui rendre un peu de lucidité tandis qu'il coulait à pic.

Juste assez pour qu'il pense _« Et merde. »_

Et puis il se sentit étouffer.

Des bras le redressèrent brusquement, si soudainement qu'il en but la tasse, tandis qu'une poigne solide le tirait de là, de moins lui semblait-il car ses yeux semblaient ne plus rien distinguer d'autre que des flots noirs d'où le tiraient des épaules puissante et des jambes qu'il sentait battre contre son dos tandis que son sauveur s'élançait vers la surface et qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule pensée en tête.

_De l'air !_

Quand l'élément tant convoité parvint enfin à ses poumons, ça lui fit l'effet d'une renaissance tandis que l'autre se cramponnait à lui désespérément, haletant, et hurlant d'une voix éraillée qu'il ne reconnut pas de suite qu'on leur envoie une corde.

Il ne le reconnut qu'une fois qu'on l'eut balancé sur le pont et qu'il eut vomi tripes et boyaux mêlés d'une eau salée qui lui brûlait la gorge, à quatre pattes, se battant pour rester lucide et le souffle toujours erratique.

Il ne le reconnut qu'une fois qu'il se tourna vers sa silhouette pliée en deux dont la poitrine se teintait de rouge depuis l'ouverture béante qui la déchirait, et qui gardait encore sur les bords les marques des sutures qui avaient cédées sous l'effort, il ne le reconnut qu'après qu'il ait prononcé son nom d'une voix misérable en s'étranglant à moitié tandis qu'il cherchait son manteau bleu, posé – jeté – plus loin, d'une main malhabile.

Il le reconnut et ne put que prononcer son nom d'une voix basse, ses yeux écarquillés par la peur qu'il ressentait devant le sang ruisselant au sol.

« Sabo ?

Le blond se rapprocha du mieux qu'il pouvait, rampant, se hissant plus qu'il ne marchait vraiment sur ses genoux écorchés tandis qu'il gémissait, se souciant peu des regards de la dizaine d'hommes rassemblés autour d'eux.

- Ace…Ace…

Le brun le prit dans ses bras sans vraiment y penser, tandis qu'il se pressait contre lui avec ce qui lui paru être du désespoir en balbutiant.

- Ace…T'as pas le droit de me laisser…s'il-te-plaît, me refait plus ça…je suis désolé ok ?

Il hoquetait, crachota un peu d'eau salée sur le torse du brun qui n'en avait rien à faire, et sanglota doucement.

- Ils disaient… tu sais…Ils disaient que tu devais mourir, que tu n'étais rien…ils le méritaient tu sais…ils parlaient de toi comme d'un objet, pourtant tu…

Le pirate le serra contre lui, faisant mourir ses justifications dans le creux de son épaule tandis que ses bras se crispaient sur son dos, se foutant bien au fond de pourquoi il avait tué ces connards, du fait qu'il les ai tués, de tout, de tout sauf du fleuve fourbe qui naissait du torse du blond pour former un lac pourpre autour de leur deux corps enlacés.

Il le repoussa malgré ses doigts qui s'accrochaient à lui, griffant son dos tatoué, et parcouru du regard les dégâts, son corps qui semblait presque coupé en deux, et les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, paniquant, encore, toujours devant le jeune homme qui menaçait de lui filer entre les doigts.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva, sans vraiment y penser, s'élançant à l'intérieur en ignorant les cris des autres au dehors, ne sachant lui-même pas vraiment où aller, mais n'importe où, tant qu'il vivait, tant qu'il restait, tant qu'il gardait ses doigts mêlés aux siens de manière indissociable, tant qu'il pouvait être sûr que ses yeux brilleraient encore doucement lorsqu'il le regardait.

- Ace…

Sa voix mourante le ramena à la réalité, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il l'avait amené dans sa chambre, sans vraiment de raisons, peut-être juste parce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ce trajet et qu'il l'avait reproduit instinctivement tandis que tout son esprit se focalisait sur la peau brûlante entre ses doigts. Il le déposa sur son lit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, retournant son armoire en quête d'un quelconque bout de tissu assez bon pour faire un bandage, stopper tout ce sang qui tâchait ses draps et qui coulait, coulait encore, coulait tellement, tellement, tellement trop. Il sacrifia une de ses chemises préférées, n'ayant aucune hésitation à déchirer la matière aux couleurs vives pour l'appuyer contre le torse de son frère et la voir se teinter de rouge vite, trop vite.

Et le temps qui passait, trop vite, ou trop lentement, tandis que la respiration haletante de l'autre résonnait dans la pièce autrement silencieuse, ainsi que quelques gémissements lorsque le brun pressait trop fort sur les bords de la plaie béante.

Et puis simplement deux bras qui agrippèrent ses cheveux pour le plaquer contre le torse presque immaculé désormais qui se soulevait rapidement, tandis qu'un simple murmure se glissait dans son oreille alors qu'ils s'agrippaient, s'accrochaient désespérément l'un à l'autre.

- Reste avec moi.

Les mains d'Ace parcouraient fébrilement le corps mouvant sous lui, tremblantes, ne sachant pas trop où trouver de prises, tandis que l'autre faisait de même, tandis qu'ils s'étreignaient désespérément pour se retenir.

Ace ne sut pas vraiment comme leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Le hasard, peut-être, ou bien le destin.

Mais ils s'embrassaient, fiévreusement, collés l'un à l'autre pour que rien ne les sépare, les lèvres du brun quittant parfois celles du blond pour mieux marquer sa gorge, ses épaules, son torse, tout ce qui passait à sa portée et le faire sien, encore, encore, tant pis s'il ne respirait plus, tout ce dont il avait besoin était lui, _lui, _sa présence, toujours et pour toujours, ses lèvres dont il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer, son attention, ce regard qu'il avait, cette manière de gémir contre lui, gémissement qu'il étouffait aussitôt d'un baiser brûlant tandis que leurs gestes devenaient moins maladroits peu à peu.

_Je te veux._

* * *

**Voilou ! Vous vous en doutez, prochain chapitre = lemon !**

**Bin, bizarrement, juste après l'ellipse au milieu du chapitre, mon style d'écriture change pas mal (mais enfin, à bien réfléchir, je préfère le deuxième au premier)...Ou bien je me fais des films ? Nan, je crois que j'ai raison...**

**Bref, cette fic touche à sa fin, et ouiii ! ~ **

**À priori il ne reste que deux chapitres, ou trois, et pour fêter ça, je ne vais pas faire une note de 20 km ! et ouais ! de toute façon quand elles sont longues personne ne les lit...**

**Bref, ciao ! ~**

**PS : tout ceux qui ont cru que le lemon allait se trouver dans ce chapitre, lorsque Sabo se jette sur Ace, me mettent une review ! Et ceux qui ne l'ont pas cru...et ben eux aussi ! Voilà ! Bisous à tous !**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, je sais, je suis impardonnable. 2 semaines de retard, c'est trop, je sais, mais j'ai vraiment eu une grosse, grosse baisse de tension.**

**Bref, l'une des raisons principales de mon retard a un nom, elle tient en 63 épisodes et s'appelle Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, un anime qui est franchement génial et qui m'a franchement marqué. Pour vous dire, j'ai regardé environ 60 épisodes en 3 jours. Bref.**

**Sinon, c'est aussi une question de flemme, parce que je manque de motiv' pour tout en ce moment. J'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre mardi dernier, donc il y a plus d'une semaine, mais...hum...je sais pas. Je l'avais fait sur papier ****(à 23h, quand l'inspi arrive, tu sais que tes parents te laisseront PAS retourner sur l'ordi)**, et je me sentais pas de le recopier et de le corriger...

**Mais là, quand même, j'me suis dit que VU que je rageais pasque ma fic préférée OP avait trois semaines de retard, il fallait que j'me bouge un peu le cul et donc euh...voilà.**

* * *

Il le tenait.

Il l'embrassait à perdre haleine, une main plaquée dans son dos pour mieux se l'approprier, car il était à lui, oui, à lui, comment en douter tandis que leur deux corps se cherchaient dans l'obscurité de la chambre qui puait l'humidité, et dont la moiteur étouffante les plongeait dans cette sorte d'étourdissement propre aux choses qui ne devraient pas finir, leur ôtant toute sensation de gêne alors qu'ils se touchaient, tantôt effleurant, tantôt empoignant, parfois griffant, mordant, gémissant, perdant tout dégoût, s'il y en avait eu, envers cet leurs gestes profanes, envers cet acte incestueux et sale qui se faisait parce qu'il devait se faire, parce qu'ils avaient besoin de se prouver, à l'autre comme à eux-mêmes, qu'ils étaient vivants, parce qu'ils avaient besoin de ressentir, de goûter à pleine bouche, ou du bout des lèvres, ces saveurs unique en leur genre, celles du seul lien sacré qu'ils reconnaissaient, celles de ce moment si condamnable, et d'autant plus exaltant qu'il était si contraire aux règles, parce qu'ils franchissaient une nouvelle fois les barrières imposées, se laissant griser par ces sensations brûlantes qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, qu'ils ne retrouveraient chez personne d'autres, à aucun autre endroit que celui-ci.

Faisant glisser les vêtements d'une pression malhabile, souriant malicieusement en sentant l'autre se tendre sous lui, il se pencha sur la toison blonde et bouclée, si bas au creux des cuisses aux muscles saillants, jouant doucement de la langue, laissant son frère se cramponner à sa chevelure brune en gémissant, son cœur battant si fort qu'il semblait vouloir jaillir de sa poitrine ouvert, dont s'échappait encore un filet de sang qui imbibait les draps humides.

Les doigts pirates se refermèrent un instant dessus avant de repartir à la découverte de ce territoire inconnu qu'était le corps qui se déhanchait sous lui, miaulant, criant, voulant ressentir plus, _tellement plus_, attirant la tête brune à lui pour goûter encore à ses lèvres salées dont les arômes savaient l'emmener loin, si loin, ses mains moites caressant le visage transpirant, frottant son corps contre le sien, frémissant au contact de la peau brûlante, soupirant de soulagement quand leurs doigts se trouvèrent enfin.

Laissant l'autre main parcourir le corps offert, s'attardant sur des points sensibles, celle du blond remonta sagement sur le torse de l'autre, dont les doigts malicieux s'aventuraient plus bas plus bas, entre les cuisses ouvertes, cherchant insidieusement cet endroit si particulier, écartant les chairs, faisant s'arquer le corps sous lui, essoufflé, tressaillant sous l'assaut de ces sensations inconnues qu'il goûtait à pleine bouche, comme on mord à pleine dent un fruit défendu, la chaleur ne s'estompant pas, au contraire, tandis qu'il se contorsionnait, pour échapper à ce toucher, ou bien l'approfondir, il ne savait pas trop, il s'en foutait, il voulait juste que l'autre accélère.

Il voulait ressentir encore, et plus, tellement plus, il voulait qu'il l'emmène au paradis, et même plus haut si ce n'était pas suffisant, jouant des hanches pour l'inciter à continuer encore, ses plaintes étouffées par la bouche autoritaire sur la sienne, leur corps entremêlés leur hurlant un désir qui les dépassait, ou du moins qui le dépassait lui, pauvre gamin entre les mains d'un adulte joueur qui lui faisait perdre la tête, le laissait penser que le temps s'était arrêté, ou peut-être accéléré, mais qu'importe puisqu'ils étaient hors de ses limites, puisqu'ils se transmettaient ce goût d'éternité de leur bouche souillées.

Deux doigts, trois, c'était autant de chose qui lui faisaient perdre sa maturité et son bel idéalisme révolutionnaire, il était prêt à laisser tomber tout ça, maintenant si l'autre le voulait, du moment que cet instant perdurait, pour que l'autre approfondisse, qu'il lui fasse voir les étoiles, se cambrant, appuyant sa main libre sur celle du pirate pour l'exhorter à aller encore un peu plus loin, gémissant d'insatisfaction lorsque l'autre se retira de son corps au supplice en même temps que les lèvres chaudes se détachaient des siennes.

Déboussolé, haletant, prêt à hurler de frustration, il se contenta de jeter une œillade meurtrière au brun dont les yeux brillants et embués de désir penchés sur lui, sentant à peine qu'il soulevait ses cuisses, raffermissant sa prise sur la main de son frère, se tendant en le sentant s'immiscer en lui, le souffle coupé par des larmes qui perlaient sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, trop perdu pour ressentir clairement la douleur.

Son regard bleu verrouilla les prunelles incandescentes qui le fixaient de manière tellement appréciable, comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, alors que d'un coup de hanches il le faisait hurler de plaisir, accélérant la cadence, forçant ses muscles tiraillés pour monter plus haut, et emmener avec lui au septième ciel le corps si mince maintenant qu'il était totalement dévoilé, qu'il était totalement offert, qu'il ne se cachait plus derrière ce masque de sérieux et de responsabilités, maintenant qu'il le faisait sien, qu'il se l'appropriait en marquant la peau tendre de son cou et de son torse.

Il le prenait violemment, bestialement, le faisant crier et caresser son dos tatoué, les yeux clos pour encore mieux ressentir, les joues rougies et les cordes vocales rudement mises à l'épreuve, ses cris montant dans les aigus, son corps se tordant sous celui du brun, ses hanches allant à l'encontre des siennes, leur peau frottant délicieusement l'une contre l'autre, leur parfum se mêlant à celui, écœurant, des draps rougis, pour former une senteur improbable et délicieuse tandis qu'ils hurlaient à l'unisson leur jouissance.

Le blond s'affaissa sur les draps souillés tandis que l'autre se retenait d'un bras, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre, bordé de larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement pour respirer avidement l'haleine suave du révolutionnaire, tandis qu'il essayait de se rappeler comment bouger ses doigts, les dénouant finalement de ceux de son frère pour effleurer doucement la plaie ouverte donc les bords s'écartaient et se refermaient au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Il retira hâtivement sa main lorsqu'un chuintement échappa au plus jeune, essayant maladroitement de retrouver son équilibre sur son bras vacillant, rencontrant un regard plein d'empathie, qu'à choisir, il aurait préféré éviter.

Il détourna les yeux rageusement, tentant de conserver sa stabilité alors que deux mains encadraient son visage pour le tourner résolument vers celui, serein, du garçon sous lui.

Un visage lisse dont le presque-sourire lui retournait l'estomac, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends cet air désolé, comme si tu comprenais ?_

Après tout, il ne savait rien de lui, de ce qu'il ressentait, du dégoût qu'il ressentait maintenant, de son mal-être, de sa vie, alors pourquoi, au nom du ciel, _pourquoi_ le regardait-il ainsi, pourquoi se sentait-il tellement insignifiant, pourquoi ici, et maintenant ?

Et pourquoi se sentait-il comme un gamin paumé, pourquoi n'en eut-il tout à coup plus rien à faire ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu arrives à me rendre comme ça ?_

Sa lève inférieure trembla légèrement lorsque l'autre étendit sa main pour lui caresser maladroitement la joue.

Peut-être que ce fut ce geste. Peut-être que ce fut ses yeux, peut-être que ce fut autre chose.

Peut-être que ce fut autre chose qui le fit craquer, qui le fit céder sous le poids de ces choses qu'il portait, et supportait, qu'il avait envie de toutes envoyer chier, se sentant misérable alors qu'il pleurait, tremblant, dans les bras qui l'attiraient contre le torse encore maculé de sang tandis qu'on lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots rassurants du bout des lèvres, et qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à son frère, griffant la peau de son dos, et mêlant à son sang des larmes amères.

* * *

**Vala, j'en suis pas satisfaite à fond. Le style me fait franchement trop penser à un copier/coller de PervyOtaku en (beaucoup) moins bien, et puis...chuis pas inspirée pour la suite...Et puis c'est court...Bon, tant pis.**

**J'en profite pour remercier _Lana_ pour sa review anonyme qui m'a vachement fait plaisir, donc voilà, merci, encore merci (pasque ta review était trop gentille) j'espère que ça te plait toujours autant. J'espère que tu ne sauras jamais où j'habite *se planque dans un bunker*.**

**Je ne sais pas franchement à quelles reviews j'ai répondu, et comme j'ai moyennement envie de risquer de répondre plusieurs fois à la même review, et ben...je m'excuse, je ne réponds pas, mais je remercie tout le monde, et je promets de répondre aux prochaines.**

**Je remercie aussi les lecteurs qui ne laissent pas de reviews mais...qui lisent. Ouaip.**

**Et je m'excuse encore pour mon retard. Et pour mes notes trop longues. Et pour le fait que je ne sache pas quand sortira la suite. Et pour la taille de ce chapitre.  
**

**Ciao !**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello ! **

**Bon, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant une chanson triste, et je trouve qu'en fait elle correspond bien à l'ambiance, et qu'elle rajoute un truc, qu'elle adoucit ce chapitre, et c'est exactement l'effet que je veux alors...S'il vous plaît, écoutez la ! Voici le lien :**

**ht(tp:/(/ww(w.(listenonrepeat.(com/watch/(?v=IW(wpMoAlSxw**

**Voilà, il suffit d'enlever les parenthèses. Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je précise que ListenOnRepeat, c'est comme Youtube, mais la vidéo est en boucle, et on n'a donc pas besoin d'appuyer sur le bouton replay (et ouais, pratique). Enfin, c'est moins pratique pour chercher des vidéos, mais dans ce cas, il suffit de suivre les instructions qui sont inscrites sous la vidéo.**

**Sur ce :**

* * *

Se réveiller tard, quand le soleil brillait et réchauffait les draps blancs qui s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Et quelques fois, des bras enserrant son torse et un corps chaud contre le sien.

C'était presque un rituel. Quelque chose qui se reproduisait encore et encore, dans des endroits différents, avec parfois des personnes différentes, mais avec toujours le même fond, la même trame.

Un pincement au cœur, lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'était plus sur son île natale, qu'il n'avait pas d'attaches, qu'il devait s'extirper de la douceur chaleureuse de l'instant pour retourner vivre sa vie d'aventures, de combats, d'inconnu.

Un instant de mélancolie, de doute parfois, en écoutant les bruits du dehors, peut-être une respiration se mêlant à la sienne, en contemplant le mur face à lui comme s'il reflétait le monde.

Un instant où il pensait à toutes ces vies qui grouillaient, dehors, comme si vivre était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, ne se rendant pas compte d'à quel point leur routine quotidienne, bien qu'ennuyeuse, était sécurisante.

Un instant de fatigue, d'essoufflement, de lassitude, une envie d'arrêter de courir, et de rester là pour toujours.

Et puis finalement, il se relevait, dénouait les bras qui le retenaient, se préparait une nouvelle fois à vivre sa vie, tandis que dans le miroir, son reflet se mettait à lui sourire, heureux finalement de sa liberté, heureux de ne pas savoir s'il verrait demain, et un peu amusé, presqu'honteux de ses interrogations, de ses craintes futiles, tandis qu'il abandonnait sans remords un corps endormi et des draps encore tièdes, bondissant dehors, prenant à peine le temps de claquer la porte tandis qu'il rejoignait ses compagnons, se promettant encore une fois de ne jamais les abandonner, sans songer aux disputes, à l'abattement, au fait que finalement, ils n'avaient rien de si spécial en commun d'autre qu'un drapeau, encore plein de la béatitude du matin tandis qu'il s'élançait, volant presque à travers les rues, les allées, les couloirs, les décors toujours changeants qu'il oubliait tout de suite après, en direction de l'ombre familière du Moby Dick, là où il savait qu'il serait toujours bien accueilli.

Et puis, durant les nuits en mer, il se contentait de se laisser bercer doucement par les vagues, sans vraiment penser, juste en écoutant distraitement le clapotis de l'eau et le souffle du vent marin, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve au fond de lui le courage de se lever, de quitter l'étreinte rassurante de ses draps dont l'odeur était devenue plus tellement désagréable, attendant en silence, sagement, ce déclic, qui lui donnerait la force d'affronter un autre jour, de sourire, de rire, d'être aussi désinvolte et irréfléchi qu'il l'était toujours.

C'était des moments doux-amers, comme il n'en avait jamais le reste du temps, qui ne lui ressemblaient pas vraiment, mais qui s'étaient imposés, et qu'il conservait malgré la légère douleur qu'ils lui causaient à la poitrine.

Il paraît que ça s'appelait de la nostalgie.

Et il ouvrit les yeux. Doucement, encore engourdi par le sommeil et par l'atmosphère tiède et paisible dans laquelle il baignait, étouffant un bâillement tandis qu'il passait sa main sur son visage.

_Ah, c'est le matin…_

Il joua légèrement des épaules, avant de se rendre compte qu'elles étaient entravées par deux bras qui glissaient sur son torse en même temps que les draps, dont il ne se rappelait pas qu'ils aient un jour eu ces éclaboussures rougeâtres.

_Qui ?..._

Son esprit embrumé réussit à formuler cette question malgré son mal de tête lancinant.

_J'ai…la gueule de bois ?_

Il se retourna difficilement pour se retrouver collé à un torse bronzé, sur lequel il distingua néanmoins des portions de peau laiteuse.

_Et…du sang ? Une plaie ?_

Il attendit quelques secondes, avant que ses neurones ne se mettent en marche et qu'il ne réalise à qui il appartenait.

_Ne me dites pas que c'est…_

Il paniqua légèrement, se dégageant de l'étreinte pour se redresser, et finalement tomber face à un visage angélique, dont les yeux clos étaient recouverts de mèches cuivrés, qui devenait d'un roux tirant vers le doré sur les côtés de sa tête.

Il ne l'avait pas retrouvé depuis si longtemps, et pourtant il aurait pu dire qu'il les connaissait par cœur, ces lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ce nez légèrement retroussé, ces sourcils fins au-dessus de paupières recouvrant des yeux qu'il savait être les plus beaux du monde, d'un bleu perçant aux nuances changeantes, ce front haut, ces épis blonds, ce visage si serein en cet instant.

Oui, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, parce que pour lui, il était spécial. D'ailleurs, pas que pour lui. Il était extraordinaire, différent, et personne ne pouvait lui retirer ça.

Alors, il se sentit effrayé.

Coupable d'avoir souillé cet être qui lui semblait si pur et éclatant, de l'avoir fait sien alors qu'il n'en avait aucun droit, d'avoir assouvi sans vergogne ses désirs aux dépends de l'autre, en ne conservant dans sa mémoire que quelques phrases bredouillées dans l'obscurité. Au fait, en parlant de ça…

_J'ai pleuré ?_

Il lui semblait que oui. Il se trouva pathétique, serrant ses poings en froissant les draps sales.

_…Sales…_

Pourquoi sales, d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, à cause de ces tâches rouges ici et là…comme…comme si c'était…

_Du sang ?_

Il était blessé ? Lui ? C'est vrai, sur son torse il y avait…Se sentant nauséeux, il préféra ne pas risquer son regard sur la plaie, sachant que ça ne lui ferait que du mal.

_Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_

Question idiote, personne n'allait bien avec le torse ouvert. Mais pourtant il se surprit à espérer, à prier pour ça, pour que son ange ne souffre pas, pour qu'il aille bien.  
_Et je t'ai…_

Il l'avait pris comme ça, sur les draps humides, pendant qu'il se vidait de son sang, alors qu'il pouvait…alors qu'il risquait de…Il secoua la tête, préférant ne pas y penser. Parce qu'il n'était pas ce genre de personnes, n'est-ce pas ?  
_Pas de ceux qui profitent de la faiblesse des autres comme ça, pas vrai ?_

La tête lui tournait, sans qu'il ne sache si c'était à cause de la gueule de bois ou de la honte, de la colère. Sans doute un peu des deux, en fait. Il était plutôt emporté. Pas comme son frère.  
_Mon…frère…  
_Oui, son frère. Il avait…avec son frère…son _petit_ frère… avec un adolescent perdu qui était prêt à tout pour qu'il reste avec lui, pour qu'il l'aime…Un garçon vierge d'expérience qu'il avait possédé comme un vieux pervers prend un gosse, avec frénésie, avec violence, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, d'analyser, juste de gémir ou de hurler, en l'abaissant, le soumettant…

_Et maintenant ?_

Il contemplait l'endormi avec angoisse. Et lorsqu'il se réveillerait, que ferait-il ? Le détesterait-il ? Pointerait-il sur lui un doigt accusateur en hurlant des injures ? Lui reprocherait-il ses actes de la nuit ? Le regarderait-il avec déception, avec crainte, _avec dégoût_ tout en ramassant ses vêtements trempés ?

_Sans doute._

Et dans ces cas-là, que ferait-il ? Le laisserait-il partir, seul et brisé sur le lit blanc ? Ou le retiendrait-il, l'enlacerait-il, en murmurant des mots d'excuses à son oreille, tout en sachant bien que rien de tout cela n'arrangerait les choses ?

_Je suis dégueulasse._

Il ne pensait qu'à le retenir, qu'à le garder contre lui, alors qu'il savait bien qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, qu'il avait déjà fait assez de dégâts, qu'il avait juste le droit, _le devoir, _d'assumer ses conneries puis de se taire. Qu'il devait le laisser libre de le laisser, lui à qui il avait déjà pris tant de choses.

_Mais je ne veux pas._

Il ne voulait pas qu'il renie leur fraternité. Lui-même avait déjà assez parjuré comme ça. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il était désolé, à quel point il l'aimait. À quel point il regrettait.

_Mais c'est un mensonge._

Il n'arrivait pas à regretter. Bien sûr, il se sentait mal, coupable, désolé. Il se dégoûtait. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il avait aimé leurs étreintes, comme il aimait le contact de sa peau chaude contre la tienne, comme il aimait sentir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration régulière.

Doucement, timidement, essayant d'occulter la honte qui l'envahissait, il se rallongea contre le corps fin, soupirant de satisfaction en mêlant ses doigts aux siens.

_Je suis dégueulasse._

C'était sans doute vrai, mais il voulait en profiter encore, ressentir toujours sa présence avant qu'il ne le rejette, ne le haïsse, ne l'injurie, ne le frappe peut-être.

_Ne m'en veux pas._

C'était égoïste mais c'était ce qu'il souhaitait.

Qu'il l'aime, comme lui l'aimait, doucement, tendrement, comme un frère, qu'il l'accepte, qu'il lui pardonne, comme lui se sentait prêt à tout lui pardonner, même le pire.

Il voulait qu'il le regarde encore de ces yeux attendris et matures, plein de compassion, en murmurant doucement que ce n'était rien, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Qu'il reste auprès de lui, comme avant, qu'il le laisse l'étreindre pour l'empêcher de s'envoler loin de lui.

Qu'ils redeviennent comme avant.  
Qu'il redevienne son ange. Son rempart, sa lumière, sa vie.

Et qu'ensemble, ils continuent à vivre dans ce monde injuste, qu'ensemble, ils fassent face à tout ce qui les dévorait.

Il voulait pouvoir le rassurer, le soutenir, lui rendre, ne serait-ce qu'en partie, tout ce qu'il lui donnait.

Il voulait, qu'ensemble, ils protègent leur frère, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Il voulait qu'il le voir trouver le One Piece.

Et que, ce jour-là – parce qu'il viendrait, c'était sûr – il le regarde, de ce regard plein de fierté.

Il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

_Mais ça, c'est déjà fait._

Ha oui. Certes. Mais il pouvait toujours regagner sa confiance et son affection, pas vrai ? Malgré la voix au fond de son cœur qui lui criait que non, il voulait y croire, il voulait espérer.

Mais la voix cria plus fort.

Alors il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son frère, capturant son odeur légèrement fruitée, pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre.

_Je suis dégueulasse._

Tellement dégueulasse qu'il ne trouvait pas de mot pour se décrire, sentant peu à peu affluer des larmes de dépit.

_Quel genre de monstre est-ce que je suis, au juste ?_

« Gnnh…Nii-chan ? »

_Oh…_

Il l'avait réveillé. Il se redressa doucement pour s'écarter de son torse bigarré, gêné, attendant l'explosion qui _devait_ venir.

L'autre darda sur lui un regard endormi, et un peu étonné aussi, lui sembla-t-il.

Il le fixa pendant un petit moment ainsi, pensif, rendant le rendant encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Puis, en se frottant les yeux d'une main, il lui sourit gentiment.

« Bonjour, toi ! »

_Pardon ?_

Il le dévisagea comme s'il était un alien.

_Est-ce que tu sais seulement que je t'ai…_

Evidemment qu'il le savait…Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il…

Ne se formalisant pas de l'absence de réponse, le blond l'attira contre son torse, en continuant d'une voix pâteuse

« Ouah, j'ai bien dormi moi… »

_Tu ne m'en veux pas…  
_…En fin de compte, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas son genre, n'est-ce pas ? Il était mature, et pas innocent à ce point. Il s'était laissé faire, il avait apprécié même, enfin, sans doute, et puis, il l'aimait, c'était son frère n'est-ce pas ?

_Mon frère…_

Son frère. Qui l'aimait. Qui se damnait pour lui. Son frère.

_Ç'a toujours été comme ça._

Et pendant ce temps, lui se faisait ses films.

_Après tout, c'est le matin, pas vrai ?_

Ces illusions le quittaient sur une note presque doucereuse tandis qu'il sentait un poids quitter sa poitrine.

Il eut un grand sourire, que l'autre lui rendit, amusé.

« Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur, Ace ! »

Il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il l'était, oui.

_Grâce à toi._

Il ne savait pas franchement quel genre de monstre il pouvait bien être. Mais quelle importance ?

_Tu sais qui je suis. Le reste importe peu._

Il resserra son étreinte, relevant son visage vers celui du révolutionnaire.

« Hello, p'tit frère ! »

* * *

**Pouah,je manquais d'inspi, et là, tout à coup, le déclic, et j'ai tout écrit d'une traite, comme une grande ! *fière***

**En plus, il est pas encore minuit, donc le WE n'est pas fini, et donc, logiquement, je suis pas en retard (enfin, je ne le serai pas si j'arrive à poster ce chapitre en moins de 4 minutes).**

**Bref, à priori, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier *larme à l'oeil***

**Et sinon, je remercie Joky pour sa review. Et tous les autres revieweurs aussi. Et tous les lecteurs en général.**

**Voilou, ciao, et à bientôt ! (ma note est courte, c'est rare, mais comprenez, j'ai plus que 3 minutes pour poster ça)(2 maintenant...help)**


End file.
